Call of Destiny
by Haru Shinkai
Summary: Peace has lasted twenty-five years in the real world. However, the same cannot be said about the digital world. The beauty of the digital world has been shattered by an unbreakable darkness - one that can only be broken by the Gems of Light. Can Daichi Motomiya and his team save the digital world from darkness and follow the footsteps of destiny? Read to find out.
1. Ep1:A Shattered World

Hello there! Okay so what to say about this?

This is partially a sequel to Fade Away in the sense that the events of that story are canon to this but also Adventure 02 epilogue compliant for the most part. I say for the most part because obviously I have changed certain things like giving TK a daughter instead of a son. However, since we were given so little of the children in the epilogue, this mostly follows canon. Unlike the epilogue, not everyone knows about digimon. Like I said, there are _some_ changes.

I am entering this story in The Novel with Prompts Challenge and this first chapter uses the prompt 'branch'. Thank you so much to **NeoMiniTails** and **coolgamer** for betareading the first episode.

* * *

 **1\. A Shattered World**

In the darkness of the night, DemiDevimon hid away. As a nightmare soldier, he could feel the darkness spreading its terror in swarms as other digimon ran away, trying to protect their young. Often, they'd come together and help one another like soldiers in a war or how a mother hen protects her children.

He flew as fast and hard as he can away from it all, using his bat wings to carry his round blue bowling ball shaped body. The small digimon asked others to help him stay safe, but unsurprisingly, they rejected him on the spot. The digimon prejudged him to be like other dark data types, nightmare soldiers working for a dark lord.

Many remembered the DemiDevimon that worked alongside the great and powerful Myotismon whom terrorized the digital world and the human world. They saw him as no different despite the fact that they weren't even related.

He didn't even like hearing people scream. DemiDevimon took no pleasure in the pain of others so why'd he have to be categorized the same as him? And all the other digimon of his type? It was so unfair. While most digimon helped each other, no one would help him.

He had even many times attempted to rescue injured digimon and nurse them to health to show he was different. However, as soon as they would be restored back to health, they would flee from him, terrified by his appearance, drenched in fear that he was a fallen angel digimon.

A storm was brewing in the digital world. Suddenly, a branch broke near where DemiDevimon was hiding, causing the slaves to turn on him. Sako, one of the creatures who had come into the digital world had been turning digimon into mindless zombies, incapable of free will and those zombie-like digimon had now taken over the entire world.

The small bat-like digimon attempted to duck out of the way of the Unimon, but the other digimon's attack hit him on the wing. DemiDevimon winced as he crashed to the ground. _That's it – I'm done for._ He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact when something else grabbed him, pulling him away from the brunt of the attack. Someone had saved him? Impossible – everyone hated him right? They found him disgusting due to what he was. Unable to believe it, he looked up to see who it was, and his eyss widened when he saw a calico-colored cat digimon standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" He managed to rasp out with the little strength he had left due. He'd been flying for so long without food or water. DemiDevimon had been so scared that he wouldn't see the light of struck wing ached and burned. He almost wondered if he'd done permanent damage to it.

"I'm Mikemon," The feline digimon replied gently. "Are you alright? We should be safe in here. I've put certain charms to temporarily protect this place. Gennai gave me the power from one of the digicores."

DemiDevimon's tiny body shook from the exhaustion that he felt but he had to ask one thing before he completely passed out. "Aren't you scared of me?"

The cat seemed rather puzzled by this question. "Should I be? Your type doesn't define who you are as a digimon. Your choices do that."

Liquid filled inside DemiDevimon's large eyes but he managed to push it back. "Mikemon… thank you so much." That was all he could get out before his world faded to black.

Mikemon smiled sadly, watching the injured digimon. "You're welcome, DemiDevimon."

* * *

Dressed in a white robe, Gennai stood. Behind him were three digital monsters - an ogre, a humanoid lion, and a centaur. They'd taken higher ground, knowing there was nothing more they could do for now and whatever had to be done was to be done by the chosen digimon.

Gennai wanted to believe in the hope that the chosen children gave them once upon a time, but seeing what those creatures of darkness had done in such a short time, that faith was fading. The serenity of the past was gone, and left in its wake was bloodlust, deaths, anger, and more than all that, a loss of common decency.

"Gennai, we need the Digidestined!" Leomon asserted, his gruff voice interrupting the older man's thought process. He didn't have to look far to see what the digital world had become, to notice the change. Leomon didn't have to imagine how they must've felt seeing the rotting corpses, the flailing bodies just barely alive. No, he couldn't close his eyes and ignore the screams that woke him up in his sleep or the faces of the ones who lost their life in this battle.

With eyes sharp as steel, Leomon faced Gennai. The old man had to understand the situation they're facing. There were digimon being slaughtered or worse, being captured and having their data corrupted.

This couldn't go on any longer.

"The Digidestined have abandoned us, Leomon!" Ogremon snapped. "This is what we get for you putting faith in humans, Gennai!" He gritted his large teeth and his hand tightened on his weapon. Anger flared and soared through his body. Stupid humans... lying sons of a gun. He wanted to hit something, do something more than standing there. Still, inside, he knew they'd lost too many fellow digimon by rushing in and trying to handle things themselves. Spit flying out his mouth, he raged on, and he shouted, "The Digital World is ending! Even the Digidestined's partners have been corrupted by this power!"

There was silence. Cold, brooding silence. Ogremon could tell that they knew he was speaking the truth. All of it. He opened his mouth to say something more but stopped upon seeing Centarumon's chest puff up and the air around the green digimon tensed.

Leomon walked forward, his muscles rigid and his eyes frigid. His posture said 'come at me,' and his eyes spoke a more menacing story, 'and you will die.' Leomon may have proven to be stronger, but Ogremon put his weapon in ready position.

Centarumon sighed, interrupting before Leomon and Ogremon could begin bickering once more. "Why don't we allow Gennai to speak? The situation is dire so perhaps sticking together might be a better option than arguing amongst ourselves. Just a suggestion."

Gennai could hear the slight irritation in Centarumon's voice and would have been amused by it in other circumstances, but he was exhausted. Sako had placed a curse on him, and it was slowly draining his code of its vital energy. He was barely managing to go on due to the power from one of the digicores that had been lent to him.

"I have sent one of the Chosen digimon to rescue another one," Gennai finally said. "Once the chosen digimon are brought together, we will send them to the real world to find their human partners. As much as you dislike humans, Ogremon, they are the ones who've saved this world before. I want to believe in them once more."

"Are you kidding?" Ogremon snapped angrily. "They haven't responded once! How do we know those digimon going to the real world will make a difference?"

"For two reasons," Gennai replied still calm, not at all phased by Ogremon's anger. "One – it is possible that the enemy has blocked the communications between the real world and the digital world. Secondly – if the chosen digimon go into the real world, the DigiDestined will definitely understand the severity of the situation. Or Izzy will at the very least."

Ogremon opened his mouth to retort but then shut it again, huffing. "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"That once more, we place our faith in mankind and in destiny," announced Gennai, solemn and stony-faced.

Ogremon's mouth dropped, he didn't want to trust the same people that could cause harm to their world as had happened in the past few years, especially by that emperor kid, but he also knew Gennai had a point. Leomon's expression went from one of anger and suspicion to fear and anxiety, but there was a light in his eyes that Gennai recognized as the hope that only a warrior like Leomon could possess. Centarumon tilted his head and his expression softened. Together, they stood in shock, looking at the old man.

"Gennai," Leomon murmured. "Is the prophecy of the new Digidestined finally coming true?"

Gennai didn't answer for a moment or so before finally speaking. "The time has come when we finally need to call upon a new group of Digidestined. Our world will fall if we do nothing. These Bio-Hybrids are dangerous creatures and I feel behind them is someone even more powerful. We need to believe in the new DigiDestined. I believe Mikemon will return with one of the rescued Chosen Digimon soon and even if I cannot gather the others, sending the two of them for now will be enough. They will connect with a certain human more than everyone else and that's how the partners will choose their chosen human. Centarumon, make sure the emergency portal is ready. There must be no mistakes."

Centarumon nodded and got to work on the emergency portal to the real world.

* * *

Pool of blood. That was what Gumdramon opened his eyes too. He had been captured amidst the chaos and because he was so feisty, some of the Bio-Hybrids had gotten their slaves to try to beat him into submission. He wouldn't give in though. He coughed, wishing he were stronger. If he had been stronger, he would have never been caught like this but he wasn't sure on what he could do right now. If he wanted to keep himself from being a slave, he needed to get out of here.

He smashed his head against the bars that were keeping him imprisoned from the outside world but all that did was make him feel even dizzier than he had before.

"You should save your strength." A squeaky voice from beside him came and the blue dragon digimon turned to see a flower bud digimon covered in bruises, looking at him sympathetically.

"I gotta find a way out of here," Gumdramon replied gruffly. "I'd rather die than become a slave and destroy my own world. I won't give up."

"Working by yourself won't get anything done," The bud said again. "I'm Lalamon, another one of the prisoners here. You're not the only one who wants to get out. You're just the only one brave enough to take a stand. If you can build up the strength, let's all dig our way out of here."

"All?" Gumdramon blinked to see at least seven different digimon trapped in the cage with them. They were all pretty run down, bruises littering their bodies in various arrays of color dictating which were the newest wounds, but upon listening to Lalamon's words, a spark of hope appeared in their eyes and he clenched his paw into a fist and nodded in agreement. "Are you all ready to help me?"

The digimon chorused their agreement. Of the digimon present he recognized members of the species of Prairiemon, Bearmon, Gotsumon, Burgermon, Falcomon, Gaomon and Guilmon and he knew if they all worked together, despite their different abilities, they may be able to escape.

"How long do we have?" Gumdramon asked Lalamon.

"Till before sundown," Lalamon admitted. "They consider us weaker digimon so they don't put tight security but they will check on us at sundown so we better hurry. I think we can do it."

"Ok then!" Gumdramon cried out. "Everyone start digging! These walls are pretty rough but the road to freedom isn't an easy one!" He pushed aside his weakness since he was still bleeding but his injuries could be tended to once they were out of this prison cell because if they didn't get out, he probably wouldn't survive anyway.

* * *

Osamu 'Sam' Ichijouji watched Omnimon under observation and saw the blue liquid from a distance. He pushed his indigo hair back to watch in curiosity as his partner, Commandramon stood besides him with a smirk on his face.

"Is Omnimon very ill, Commandramon?" Sam asked softly, worry lacing his voice. "None of the others have been put through this kind of treatment so why Omnimon?"

Commandramon looked at Sam. "He was hurt quite badly. If we don't run this treatment, Omnimon will dedigivolve back to Agumon and Gabumon and they will both die."

"Both?" Sam appeared puzzled by this. "Omnimon is two digimon in one?"

Commandramon nodded. "Yeah. It's called DNA digivolution. His human partners abused him so he would digivolve and fight for them. Most humans are cruel, Sam. You're the one who is most kind. The DigiDestined… remember what I told you about them?"

Sam nodded, biting his lip. He remembered every word. The DigiDestined were a bunch of humans who had tried to claim digimon as their partners and tried to abuse them in order to make them digivolve to destroy both the human and the digital world. They were awful creatures and he knew if they ever found a way into this world again, he'd eliminate each and every one of them. A yawn escaped his lips and he realized he had been working to treat these digimon for the whole day.

"Sam, come on, you need rest," Commandramon said in a gentle voice. "Master would hate it if you collapsed while treating the digimon."

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I'd better get to sleep huh? Can Daemon-sama get someone to cover for me?"

Commandramon smiled. "I'll make sure Omnimon's treatment is ongoing. You go on ahead to your room."

Sam hugged Commandramon quickly in thanks before skipping off to his room, not seeing the satisfied glint in Commandramon's eyes as he closed the door to his bedroom behind him.


	2. Ep2:New Heroes

Okay so another new episode and finally you get to meet the main characters…well the rest of them. You've met several of them in the first chapter, but you'll meet the remaining now. The prompt for this chapter is 'neat'. Oh also, Shadowed Light asked me to include two of her OCs from her story 'Kaito Ishida' and 'Taysuke Kamiya', her only request being that they be the children of Tai and Matt respectively. All other OCs are completely owned by me. Thanks to **coolgamer** for betareading this episode for me.

* * *

 **2\. New Heroes**

Hanako Kamiya, more commonly known as Hana, was trying to study in her room while listening to music because it helped her concentrate better. She was the eldest daughter of Tai and Mimi Kamiya and school really wasn't her thing. But her mother had been furious last time when she failed most of her classes, grounding her and that was something she didn't want, to be honest, because soccer was her life. It got her away from her Mom and brother and made her feel as if she were free, like nothing was tying her down.

"Neechan!" Taysuke Kamiya's interrupted her mid-thought. Speaking of brother…her nine-year-old little brother had come inside her room.

"What is it Tay?" Hana asked dryly, not looking up from her book.

"Makoto gave me a new video game!" Tay said happily, the new game clutched in his hand. "Will you play it with me?"

"I have a test tomorrow, Tay," Hana said frowning. "Go over to Makoto's and play with him ok?"

Tay pouted. "Mom won't let me go. It's raining and Dad's at work so he can't drop me off there."

"Well then, call him over," Hana said pausing her song in irritation. It had been one of her favorite ones too. "I'm busy."

Tay bit his lip, hands nervously moving over the game. "Makoto's parents aren't like ours, Neesan. He can't just leave the house like that. Please play with me Neesan! Just a few games please! Please!"

"Tay! I said no!" Hana snapped harsher than she intended. Tay's lower lip quivered and he burst into tears. Crap. Before she could make to calm her brother down and tell him she'd play one game just to shut him up, their mother heard the sound of crying and came inside the bedroom.

Mimi pulled Tay into a consoling hug. "Hanako! How many times have I told you not to be mean to your brother?"

"Don't call me that!" Hana retorted. "My name's Hana! It's not my fault he's such a crybaby!" Of course, that just made Tay cry even harder. She didn't mean it like that but Tay was so frustrating at times and their mother spoiling him didn't make it any better.

"Hanako!" Mimi yelled furiously. "You're grounded!"

But Hana wasn't going to stand for this.

"Fine! Take his side like you always do!" Hana snapped heatedly storming out of the house, not caring that it was raining and headed to the one place where she always felt free from the burdens of her house. The rain splattering on her face felt comforting. She didn't feel cold. She felt calmer now that she was away from her biased mother and her annoying brother. Sometimes, she felt as if she were adopted or that her mother didn't love her. _Why else would she always take Tay's side over mine if she loved me just as much?_ Tears filled her eyes and for once she let them fall. Even if someone saw her, they'd confuse it with her face being wet from the rain. Still, there was a small urge to push away the tears, to push away this sign of how weak she really was but she didn't. She didn't know how long she stood there until an umbrella came over her head and a warm, strong arm wrapped around her. Her chocolate brown eyes moved upwards to see her father Tai holding her close.

"D-Dad?" Hana managed to get out.

"Hey there champion," Tai said gently. "Something upsetting you?"

Hana turned, burying her face into her father's chest, the only person she ever showed weakness around. "Why doesn't Mom love me, Dad? Why is she always yelling at me?"

Tai kissed her forehead gently. "Your mother loves you a lot." At her derisive snort, he simply chuckled. "I'm not just saying that. She just doesn't know how to express it sometimes but she does. She's crying her eyes out right now because she's worried where you've run off to. Tay's worried about you as well. He's the one who called me and told me you had run away."

"If he loves me so much, why is he always getting me into trouble?" Hana said frowning. "It's not like I make him cry on purpose. Mom spoiling him has made him too sensitive."

Tai sighed. "I know sweetie. Tay is very sensitive but he's also three years younger than you. You and Tay will be okay I know that."

Hana bit her lower lip. Her Dad always said that her and Tay would become very close as they grew older but she wasn't so sure. Tay had to stop taking things for granted if that was ever to happen but right now, she was just happy that her Dad had come home early from work just for her. "Sorry for running out Dad…I think I'm okay to go home now."

Tai beamed at her, squeezing her hand gently with the hand that wasn't holding onto the umbrella. "Let's go then."

* * *

Kaito Ishida stacked his revision notes in a neat pile, bookmarking the notes that were important. He was the only son of Matt and Sora as well as Hana's best friend and the as their friends liked to call it the calm to her storm. They had a test tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared no matter what Hana and Tay said about him being a genius. Tay complimented everyone and Hana was his best friend. He was sitting in his bedroom, three different books splattered out in front of him as the door opened and his mother brought in sandwiches.

"Sweetheart, here," Sora said kindly. "You've been studying since you got home from school. I'm making some tea; do you want some with the sandwiches?"

"No thanks Mom," Kaito said, his blue eyes focused on the revision notes. "I really just want to do well in this test since it's a mid-term exam and half of our grades count towards this."

"I understand sweetie," Sora said, running a hand through her son's blond waves gently. "But you skipped lunch so at least have these sandwiches. Everyone needs energy to stay focused."

Kaito looked up, seeing the worry in his mother's eyes and sighed, knowing her and Dad were always a little too overprotective since he was their only child. "Alright Mom. I'll have some tea and sandwiches." It'd be a quick tea obviously but hopefully it would be more than enough to get his mother to stop fretting because he didn't like making her worry.

* * *

Yukine Motomiya more commonly known as Yuki sighed as she realized her brother Dai still hadn't come into the room to study from when he had said over an hour ago that he would. Mom would be home at any time and then he'd get into trouble. Putting aside her books, she stood up and left her room to find Dai in the living room still playing video games. Her lips pursed into a frown and she put her hands to her hips.

"Daichi Motomiya," The brown-haired girl said to her brother sternly. "Do you want to be grounded from ever playing soccer or video games again? Mom is about to come home, you know." She grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV screen.

Dai groaned, dropping the controller as the tv shut off. "Geez, Mom always has to come home and ruin my fun."

"You have a test to prepare for," Yuki said sighing. "Dai, you're one of the smartest people I know but tests need revision. I don't want you to fail. Now come on. I'll help you with the formulas." Her chocolate brown eyes were amused as she extended her hand towards her brother who huffed but took it and stood up.

"Oh fine," Dai said, a childish pout on his face. Dai and Yuki looked a lot like each other, both having chocolate brown hair and eyes, except Dai's hair was spiky, held together by a round of blue goggles, given to him by his father while Yuki's hair was straight much like Kari's. The two of them headed to their shared bedroom where a bunk bed was present as well as two study desks. Yuki's study desk was neat and tidy while Dai's had papers scattered everywhere. Yuki cleaned up Dai's pile to get out her brother's notebook and handed it to him.

"So have you tried practicing some of the formulas?" Yuki asked kindly.

"I did try," Dai admitted. "But those darn formulas are so long that I kept on getting the wrong answers! I'm not as smart as you are, Yuki." He huffed.

Yuki flushed a bit and giggled. "You're smarter than me, Niichan. You just need to focus and not play video games all of the time. Here, why don't you try breaking it into three smaller parts?" She took out her pen, writing down an example equation and writing down the first part of the formula. "Here, try solving this first part of the formula first." She handed her pen over since Dai didn't have his.

Dai nodded, taking the pen from his sister and looking at the equation and the first part of the formula carefully and slowly solved the first part. "Look! I did it!" He looked like a small child who had just found his favorite toy causing Yuki to laugh and took the pen back from him, making to write the second part of the formula, knowing Dai would understand better than he had before.

* * *

Misaki Jun Takaishi more simply known as MJ was sitting in the living room playing with her 1-year-old baby brother Shiro who was giggling and laughing happily. The blonde girl was waiting for her dad to finish up the draft of his novel, so he could take care of Shiro while she went and made sure Kei hadn't overworked himself again and had actually gone home.

"Hey there you," MJ poked Shiro's nose playfully. "You're becoming a big boy now aren't you?" She kissed his forehead just as TK came in.

"Don't spoil the little guy or your mom will have my head," TK said coming inside. "Ok I'm done with the draft sweetie." He kissed MJ's cheek and took Shiro from her, spinning him around causing the baby to laugh happily. "You needed to go somewhere right?"

"Yeah," MJ agreed. "Kei's still at school, studying for tomorrow's exam. I'm going to grab some burgers on the way so Aunt Touko doesn't fret too much about him. No one else notices these things I swear." She sighed a little before hugging her father, kissing her baby brother's cheeks and heading out. The school was only a few minutes away, so she could walk there and stop by the burger shop was on the way. She stopped there, got two burger meals and went on her way towards the back entrance of the school. Her blue eyes scanned the area to make sure the coast was clear before quietly sneaking into the building which was a lot slower because she had two bags of food with her. She sighed a little, seeing him through the glass of one of the empty classrooms, opening the door and heading inside.

"Kei," MJ said exasperated. "Honestly…why do you get so obsessed with studying?"

"Oh MJ, hello, hi what's up?" Kei said, yawning a little. His red hair was all over his face and it was clear he hadn't even had the time to brush it or go freshen up. He had rags under his eyes and MJ had to wonder if he had slept at all the last night. Honestly, he was so smart, he didn't even need to study this much.

"I brought burgers and after that we're heading home," MJ said frowning and placing the bags on the table. "You can study at home and not worry your Mom and Dad, not that you really need to study. Kei, you're going to fall asleep during the test if you don't rest a little. For being so smart, you sure make stupid decisions sometimes." It wasn't like her to call someone out like this but it was so obvious that to do a test you needed a fresh mind and a good night of sleep.

"But…" Kei began to protest but MJ cut him off.

"No buts," MJ said handing him a burger. "Now come on, eat up."

Kei sighed and took the burger. "Thanks MJ. I appreciate it."

MJ smiled softly. "You're welcome."


	3. Ep3:Seperate Burdens

Okay so you were introduced to all the main OCs of this story. Anyone strike your fancy yet? Nah it may be too early to tell but either way I'm loving to write this story and I hope the rest of you enjoy it as much as I do. Please leave me your feedback. Thanks to _**coolgamer**_ for betareading this episode.

* * *

 **3\. Separate Burdens**

Having his twin sister's help who made everything so simple when she explained, Dai knew he was sure to get a good result in the exam. Honestly, he had no idea what he would do if he were an only child because Yuki was a godsend. The two of them had come early because their mom had decided to wake them up, saying it was good to be early on the day of the test. Dai wasn't even properly awake yet! A yawn escaped his lips and he was grumbling at the fact that he had to miss out on his beauty sleep.

"Niichan, stop complaining," Yuki sighed, as if reading her brother's mind which she probably had.

Dai pouted at her. "But I'm still sleepy!"

"You're always sleepy!" MJ's voice interrupted as her and Kei joined them. "Honestly, Dai, it's a mid-term exam. Take it seriously would you?"

Dai grinned at her cheekily. "If you take things any more seriously, your blonde hair will go grey."

MJ rolled her eyes. "At least I take things seriously. What would you do if your sister wasn't there to help you study?"

Dai widened his eyes innocently, batting them at her as he leaned his face close. "Ask you for free tutoring?"

MJ pushed his face away. "Right. No thanks. I like my sanity."

Yuki giggled at both of them. "Niichan, stop teasing her ok? We need to focus." She waved at Tay as he went into a separate classroom with his best friend Makoto and Dai rolled his eyes. At least, his playful banter with MJ had woken him up slightly. He couldn't help it! It was just so much fun teasing her because of the way she reacted. He checked his watch. There was still 15 minutes left!

"Couldn't Mom have let us sleep 5 minutes more?" Dai huffed again. "I mean there's still 15 minutes before our exam starts!"

"Being early is always better Dai," Kei scolded him and Dai rolled his eyes at him. The boy was always such a stick in the mud – too much of a stickler for the rules in his opinion.

"This is Dai we're talking about," A bright voice interrupted them and they all turned to see Hana and Kaito standing there, Hana with a bright smile on her face, matching her voice while Kaito just looked bored. Like he always did. Nothing new there.

"What is this? Pick on Dai day?" Dai huffed, crossing his arms and sulking. "Besides, Yuki helped me study! I'll be fine!"

"How did you manage to have the patience?" Kaito asked Yuki dryly who swatted at her friend's shoulder.

"Be nice, Kai," Yuki said, although her lips were twitching. Great, even his sister was making fun of him, siding with Kaito of all people! That was so not fair! His sister was supposed to be on his side.

"Yuki…" Dai half-whined, giving her a glare causing her to burst into giggles. "You're all against me seriously! If Sam was still here, he'd stick up for me for sure!" He frowned as everyone became silent at the mention of Sam. No one talked about him but he had heard his parents saying once that he and Sam had been the closest out of all the kids before he had disappeared and all.

"Uncle Ken still misses him," Yuki said softly. "No one really knows what happened that night after all. Sam just didn't come home."

"He's probably not even alive anymore," Hana said bluntly. "I mean, they didn't find a body but they didn't find him alive either right?"

"As long as a body wasn't found, there's always a probability that Sam may be still alive," Kei said with a shrug, looking up from his book after having noticed how silent he had gotten.

Dai gripped a fist. "If he's alive, then one day Uncle Ken and Aunt Yolei will definitely find him! No matter where he is."

Kaito snorted. "That's wishful thinking. He hasn't been found for seven years after all – so how will the police find him now?"

"It's called having hope, Ishida," Dai said, a scowl forming on his face. "Try it sometime. It won't kill you."

Kaito's cool expression didn't falter at all at Dai's scowl or his words. "I'd rather not live in fantasy or illusions, Motomiya. It's a good way to get disappointed."

Dai was about to retort when they were called inside and Yuki gave his hand an insistent tug and he bristled, but followed his sister inside. Kaito was so negative all the time and it frustrated him! What was wrong with having a little hope? Mirei deserved to know her younger brother better while Nao deserved to know his older brother. "I swear Ishida…"

"Leave it," Yuki said softly. "Please. You need to focus on the exam."

Dai sighed. "Right. Sorry sis." He sat down on his table and exhaled. He had prepared. He could do this.

* * *

Taysuke was glad he didn't have to worry about exams as much as his sister and their other friends. Even Kaisa had more to worry about than him. However, he did have school projects like right now trying to create a model of the solar system which was kinda fun actually! Although it seemed it was only fun for him because Makoto was struggling and his Saturn kept falling off.

"Honestly," Makoto said pouting. "Why do we have to do this stupid project anyway?"

Taysuke laughed. "I think your glue might have run out. Here, use my one." He handed it over.

Makoto blinked. "But you still need it, Tay. Your project isn't finished yet."

Taysuke shrugged. "I'll just go home and do it. Mom will probably help me out with it." Besides, it wasn't like his planets, the ones he had already made models of were going to fall off. His best friend had a more dire need for it and all right now.

Makoto beamed, hugging Taysuke. " Thanks Tay! You're the best friend a guy could have you know that?"

Taysuke returned the hug happily. "So are you Mako! Hey wanna go play video games at the arcade tomorrow? It's the weekend and Neesan's gonna be out with Kaito anyway!"

Makoto's face fell. "I'd love to but you'd have to sneak me out again…you know how my parents are."

Taysuke scowled unhappily. "They're a bunch of bullies that's what they are!" He did not like Makoto's parents. They weren't nice people. It was probably why Kaisa was always telling him to stay away from Makoto but it wasn't the same! Makoto was nothing like his weird siblings or his Mom and Dad. "I'll sneak you out for sure. You deserve to have fun, Makoto." Course he wasn't sure he'd be able to do that without Kaisa's help. Kaisa was a lot better at sneaking than he was and he hoped he could convince her for this because she wasn't as nice to Makoto as he was.

* * *

Kari Motomiya brought out noodles for her husband, Ken and Yolei while Mirei played with her little brother Nao. She watched the children for a moment before turning back to her friends.

"Another nightmare?" Kari said sympathetically. It hadn't been easy for Ken and Yolei since Sam had just disappeared since Izzy was convinced it had something to do with the digital world and recently, Ken had been haunted by nightmares of Sam in the Dark Ocean. This was rather alarming because the digital ports were still closed and not even the D-3s were working on them.

"Yeah," Ken admitted as Davis sat beside his best friend. "I don't know what to think anymore. Is Sam in the Dark Ocean or is he stuck in the digital world somehow? Or are these just normal dreams?"

"Dreaming of the Dark Ocean is definitely not a normal dream," Kari said frowning as she thought back to the time when she had first dreamt of the dreaded place. If T.K. hadn't come to help her and Yolei hadn't helped her fight it, she may not be here. As if sensing her thoughts, Davis grasped her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. This caused her to smile softly and she took a small bite out of her food.

"But there's one good thing about this," Yolei said and Kari knew her best friend was trying to find a silver lining in all the darkness. "If those dreams are a sign of anything bad, which they probably are, it still means Sam's alive and out there somewhere. There has to be a way to get to the digital world…maybe there's a new team or something and their new digivices may be able to help us."

Ken looked skeptical about this. "Sam may be alive but I'm not sure about the new team…I mean we would have heard something right? We did save the digital world once."

"There's nothing wrong with hoping that there's a way into the digital world," Davis said, squeezing Ken's shoulder. "Have hope Ken. We'll find a way and I'm sure Wormmon would be really happy to see you. I know you're looking forward to that."

A small smile graced Ken's lips. "You're right. Sorry. I guess not having hope has made me skeptical that anything will ever improve."

Kari smiled softly as well. "There's always hope. T.K. would agree too if he was here. I think maybe we should contact Izzy and the others although it'd have to be at a time when the kids are at school so they don't ask questions." They hadn't told any of the children about the digimon or the digital world because it was such a touchy topic for Ken and Yolei and since the ports couldn't be opened anyway, there didn't seem any point.

"Kari's right!" Yolei said eagerly, looking happy that they were doing something at least. "Let's do it!"

"Calm down love," Ken said with a small laugh, wrapping an arm around his wife. "One step at a time."

Yolei huffed. "I'm perfectly calm. I just knew Sam was alive all this time."

Davis smirked. "Sure you did Yolei."

Yolei scowled. "I totally had hope that we'd see him again. I just didn't want to say it cause I wasn't sure about the timing!"

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh I believe you."

Yolei hit Davis over the head. "Say that like you mean it!"

Kari's lips twitched as she bit back laughter at her husband's scowl. "Now now Yolei, don't give my wonderful husband a concussion. He means well."

Davis pouted at her. "You're supposed to be on my side, Kari!"

Kari couldn't help it; she did giggle at that. "I'm sorry honey but the look on your face is pretty funny." She gave him a chaste kiss as Ken tried to calm Yolei down and keep her from hitting Davis again.

Davis huffed but pulled her close at the kiss. "Hope those two can find Sam again."

Kari smiled softly. "I know. Ken and Yolei deserve all the happiness in the world." Her best friend had helped her so much after all when it came to the Dark Ocean and when it came to healing her husband after what Erika put him through.

Davis gently brushed Kari's hair to the side. "Yeah…they really do."

* * *

DemiDevimon looked hesitant. Gennai called him a Chosen digimon…he wasn't sure what it meant but most in the digital world didn't accept him, then why would a human see it any differently?

Mikemon observed him and gave a snort. "Most digimon like to regress into their own fantasy land thinking things as black and white. Don't fall for it. You were chosen because your human will understand you."

DemiDevimon blinked, not sure what she meant but looked at Gennai as well as the three digimon before moving forward, stepping into the emergency pod with Mikemon. "I hope I don't scare those humans…" He said this in a low voice so Mikemon didn't hear but he was worried. Most creatures shunned him and he honestly didn't see why this chosen human would be any different to be honest. But going to the human world might save him from more scrutiny. He tried not to wince in pain as the material of the pod brushed his injured wing as it lit up. He just hoped these humans could do something for his home.

He could feel himself disappearing from this place in the digital world as the pod spun in circles. He probably should have waited until he was completely healed but they didn't have the time to wait no matter how much he wanted to do so. As they appeared in the real world, he was in awe. It was so quiet, so much more peaceful than their own chaotic hometown. He looked around as he stepped out of the pod and held a small crest in his hand…Mikemon had told him it was the Crest of Hope and one of the Crests they had been able to save from Cthyllamon and Laylamon. It was there to help the Bearer of Hope believe that he wasn't the enemy and it was pointing in a certain direction right now.

"Ok," DemiDevimon said quietly. "I'm gonna fly off then. You know where to go Mikemon?" He didn't want to leave his new friend alone after all.

Mikemon chuckled. "Course. The Crest of Light will guide me don't worry. Go on ahead DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon nodded and flew off, determined to find the Bearer of Hope and explain everything to him.


	4. Ep4:Hope Inside

Okay so backlogging for this story as much as I can before Uni starts because I won't have as much time then.

* * *

 **4\. Hope Inside**

MJ felt she had done rather well on her test and she was content. That was enough for her. Unlike Kei or Kaito, she felt no need to be too brilliant because all her parents wanted from her was to give it her best shot and that she had. Right now, she was sitting on her couch, reading a fantasy novel about two siblings and it was just getting to the interesting part when there was a tapping against their window.

Noriko looked up from where she was clearing the dishes. "Did you hear that or was it just me?"

"No, I heard it too," MJ admitted, putting her book down half-heartedly and going to the window, pulling aside the curtains. When she did, she screamed out loud. "Mom! There's this weird thing at the window!"

"You know Misa, I realise you like your stories but don't make them a reality," Noriko said sounding half-fond and half-exasperated as she came to join her daughter, her eyes widening at the sight. "TK! Honey you should get over here now!"

MJ was staring at the creature. It looked like a bowling ball with wings and she had no idea what it was. She was distracted by her father's alarmed shout.

"DemiDevimon!" TK cried, voice sounding accusing. "What are you doing here?"

DemiDevimon flinched. "Please…I'm not the same one you knew. I'm a different one. I'm not here to hurt you."

TK's eyes narrowed and MJ had never seen her father this upset in all the time that she had seen him which was rather alarming. Noriko had grasped her husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, her normally composed features morphed into deep concern.

"I don't believe you," TK said simply. "DemiDevimon tried to trick me once but I'm not eight years old anymore. What are you up to this time?"

DemiDevimon looked crestfallen. "They said humans would understand. That humans wouldn't judge me on the basis of what my type was. Mikemon said I would be accepted here but I guess they lied. I'm sorry. I'll go." He made to fly away and that was when MJ noticed one of his wings was torn and bleeding. Biting her lip, she knew it was wrong to go against her father but at the same time, this creature was in pain and she couldn't simply leave him. It wasn't right. She hurried forward, opening the window and cradling the creature in her arms.

"Misaki Jun!" Noriko scolded her daughter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"MJ, that creature is dangerous," TK said in a softer voice and MJ stared defiantly at her father, holding the creature close.

"It's hurt, Dad," MJ said firmly. "I'm not sure what this creature is but I trust him. If he says he's not here to hurt us, I don't think he is." She hated talking to her father like this but she also couldn't leave a creature that was so badly hurt out in the dark alone. She could see the concern on her father's face and felt bad but not enough to let the little creature go.

DemiDevimon looked relieved and the Crest of Hope which was in it's claw began to glow. He looked at TK. "This is your Crest. We managed to save this and the Crest of Light from the enemy."

Her father still looked suspicious and she winced a bit, wondering how she could put him at ease. "Dad, if he wanted to harm us, wouldn't he have done so by now?" Logic might work on her father and he sighed a bit but before he could speak, the Crest of Hope began shining so much that it left DemiDevimon's claw, going to her father and he took it. TK held it for a few minutes before exhaling and turning to DemiDevimon.

"Alright," TK finally said. "We'll hear you out. But MJ, don't you have questions on who this creature is?"

MJ bit her lip. "Of course I do but I think given the situation, those questions can wait right?" She wasn't like other kids that she would bombard her parents with questions no matter how curious she was. She moved with the creature to sit on the couch, her father and mother sitting on either side of her, her father clutching the Crest of Hope as if it were his lifeline.

"So tell us DemiDevimon, what happened?" TK asked. "If you're not the same DemiDevimon, who are you?"

"I'm just a normal digimon like everyone else," DemiDevimon said looking down. "It's not my fault what others of my species did, is it? I mean, it's like you humans with your children right? You wouldn't want them blamed for your mistakes right? If you did something wrong, you wouldn't want people assuming that your children are the same as you right?"

MJ raised an eyebrow while TK frowned at the legitimately fair question and exchanged a look with Noriko. Her parents didn't seem to know what to say and she found herself agreeing with DemiDevimon here. The word 'digimon' did have her curiosity peaked though – did that mean her father's novels were based off of a true story? Pushing down her questions – like she said, they could always be asked later at a more opportune moment when the silence was so thick that one could practically hear a pin drop.

Finally, Noriko cut through it.

"You're right DemiDevimon," Her mother's voice was gentle as opposed to what her father's voice had been earlier. "If we made a mistake, we wouldn't want Misa or Shiro to be punished for it. We should give you a fair chance and we will. Won't we honey?" The smile was sweet but MJ could tell her parents were having a hidden conversation with their eyes; one no one but them understood. Love certainly was strange.

TK smiled now and it was a lot more genuine than it had been moments ago. "You're right. Both of you. I'm sorry…just everything that happened back then…"

Noriko squeezed TK's hand once more. "I understand honey. But you've given others the benefit of the doubt before. It's going to be okay."

TK nodded in agreement. "Yeah. MJ, you probably want an explanation right?"

MJ bit her lip. "Yeah…I'm a little lost. Digimon were the creatures you wrote about your novel right? Was that novel a true story?"

"Yes," TK answered softly. "Digimon are real as were the DigiDestined. I changed our names so we wouldn't be questioned on the existence of digimon. Our partners were good creatures but the digimon that harmed this world and the digital world weren't. If other humans found a way into the digital world, they could cause harm to it so the data of the digital world was changed so humans couldn't access that world and cause harm to the digimon."

MJ blinked, surprised that digimon were real but understood why they had kept the digimon a secret from the world. However, that still didn't explain one thing. "I understand why you kept digimon a secret from the world," MJ admitted. "But why did you keep that secret from me? I wouldn't have caused harm to anyone. And Dai, Yuki, none of them know about this either do they?" She knew Dai wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut on that one if he had known.

TK sighed a small bit. "We weren't planning to keep it a secret. We planned to tell you all about the digimon, even introduce you to our partners when you became old enough to understand but then…" He trailed off and Noriko picked up from where he had left off.

"But then Sam disappeared one night," Noriko said softly. "When the police couldn't find him and months passed with us unable to even get to the digital world, it became too much of a sore topic that none of us really wanted to talk about the digimon and digital world anymore. We thought it was over. Even Izzy couldn't open the gates to the digital world so there was really no point in telling you anything. It hurt Ken and Yolei to talk much and out of respect, we kept silent too and TK just turned into his story."

MJ bit her lower lip. She could understand why they didn't talk about in front of Ken and Yolei but the rest of them could have told their children considering Sam wasn't around anyway. She was sure the rest of them could have convinced loudmouths like Hana, Dai and Tay to keep their mouth shut right? Then again, given how those three were in terms of blunt honesty, maybe it was better to stay cautious. Her eyes drifted to DemiDevimon and she saw him watching her curiously before exhaling. She wasn't much for words but she turned to her parents.

"I understand why you did this," MJ finally said quietly. "But I still don't like it. You guys had partners, you guys saved the whole world and none of us even knew what you went through. I mean, I've read all of Dad's novels and even I didn't know…"

"Your parents were trying to protect you after what happened to Sam," DemiDevimon told her gently and TK glanced at him.

"You know maybe you aren't so bad," TK remarked dryly. "Certainly more reasonable than the other DemiDevimon we dealt with."

"I did try and tell you that," DemiDevimon said sighing. "I'm nothing like others of my species. I just want to help save my world and make it a better place for all of us to live in. But no one ever really believes me and just tosses me aside like yesterday's garbage."

TK and Noriko both winced at those words and MJ patted the digimon's head sympathetically.

"I didn't think you were evil," MJ said quietly. "I may not know much about digimon but I know one thing. DemiDevimon, you're a good digimon. You could have attacked us when there was nothing to protect us from it – considering Mom and Dad's partner isn't here. Other than that – even without a logical explanation…I feel like I can trust you. You came to us for help after all." As she spoke those words, the Crest of Hope glowed once more brighter than before and a strange looking orange watch appeared around her left wrist, the glow surrounding her and DemiDevimon.

"W-what's going on?" Noriko said frowning as her face paled several inches. "TK, tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Ok honey calm down," TK said grabbing his wife by the shoulders. "Let's not panic. We don't know what it means…"

"You know as well as I do that that is a digivice," Noriko cut him off. "I don't want our daughter living the life we did. You more than me. Do you want that for her?"

MJ tried to speak but her voice faded in the face of her parents' argument who usually never argued so it was a little nerve-wrecking for her. "Mom? Dad?"

"Not now, Misa," TK said before sighing. "Of course I don't want that for her, Noriko but we may not have a choice. I didn't have a choice when I was chosen and I think neither does she."

Noriko's eyes watered and she wiped them away. "I don't think I can accept that, TK. I'm not letting my daughter go through the things that we both did. We nearly died facing The Hollow. I just want my daughter being a normal kid."

TK sighed and MJ's heart gave a painful pang seeing her mother like this because she hadn't been expecting this.

"Honey," TK said gently. "It's her destiny. I'm worried too." He tried to pull Noriko close but she pulled away, going to their bedroom and shutting the door behind her. MJ winced when she heard the sound of a slam and turned to her father.

"Dad, what's going on?" MJ asked, biting her lower lip, managing to hide her nervousness or so she hoped she had at least.

TK ran his fingers through his hair and moved over, pulling her into a hug. "Nothing sweetheart. Why don't you take Shiro to your room tonight and you two both sleep there?" Her dad looked stressed and she would have normally not pushed but one – Shiro might get scared of DemiDevimon and two – she was a little scared herself to be honest.

"Dad, I have DemiDevimon and I'm scared on what all this is," MJ admitted. "I'm worried about Mom and what this object is."

"I know," TK said gently. "But I'm sorry sweetheart I can't answer your questions right now other than the fact that you're a DigiDestined and DemiDevimon is your partner." He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sweetheart please? Just go."

* * *

MJ sighed a little but agreed taking both DemiDevimon and her sleeping baby brother to her room, sitting down and examining the orange DigiWatch on her wrist. She didn't like pushing for answers but at the same time, she was curious especially after seeing her normally composed mother's reaction.

"DemiDevimon, can you give me some answers?" MJ asked in a quieter voice. "I know you can't tell me why my Mom freaked out but being a DigiDestined…who decides this kind of thing anyway?"

DemiDevimon shrugged. "I don't know much but Mikemon said that the DigiDestined had something special to make them chosen to save both the real world and the digital world."

"So it's not just because my Mom and Dad were DigiDestined?" MJ wondered, pulling the blanket over her baby brother.

DemiDevimon shook his head. "That could be one of the reasons but it's definitely not the only reason. You're not like other people, MJ. That's why you must have been chosen. I mean, you saw good in me didn't you?" He gestured to his now bandaged wing.

MJ blinked. Well, that was true. She hadn't doubted for even a minute that DemiDevimon was good. "I could sense it somehow that you wouldn't hurt me." She didn't know if that made her special though. Certain qualities? She wasn't brave like Dai or as honest as Tay. She usually just went with the flow. "I'm not sure what qualities I would have."

DemiDevimon smiled at her. "You'll figure it out, MJ. I believe in you."

MJ managed a half-hearted smile. "Well, at least one of us has confidence in me."


	5. Ep5:The Crest of Light

Hey so I'm really enjoying going into depth with each of these characters and giving them their own screen time. Of course it may lead to slow pace but I'm trying to keep the plot in tact as well and moving that forward as well…kind of, although this chapter doesn't do that. Even so, please enjoy. Thank you to **coolgamer** for betareading. She has been an amazing support for this story.

* * *

 **5\. The Crest of Light**

While DemiDevimon had gone to the Takaishi's, at the same time, Mikemon arrived at the Motomiya household. Yuki had made a cup of hot chocolate for both herself and her brother after they had finished dinner and went to sit besides him, watching him play one of his favorite video games. She smiled – he always got so enthusiastic with his video games even though he had played them a million times before but he played every time as if he were playing for the first time. It made things exciting around the house though.

"Are you sure you don't want to call Tay over, Dai?" Yuki asked her brother softly. "I mean it can't be a lot of fun playing on your own."

Dai shrugged. "I'm playing single player right now anyway plus Tay's working on his planets project with Makoto."

"How amusing," A voice interrupted them and the twins' eyes both immediately went to the slightly open window and a calico-colored cat jumped inside. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"Mom! Dad!" Yuki cried, grasping her brother's arm, a shiver running down her spine. What was going on? Cats did not talk! Her parents came rushing in, her father's eyes widening while her mother let out a startled gasp.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried, looking shocked. "What happened to you?"

The calico-colored cat shifted. "Not Gatomon. Though I have heard of her. Name's Mikemon though! Nice to meet ya!"

"Mom, what is that?" Yuki asked, gripping Dai's arm even tighter but he didn't seem to notice. Of course not, he thought this was exciting. Boys, they didn't even recognize danger when it fell right in front of them.

"It's so cool!" Dai said excitedly. "Hey Mikemon what are you?"

Mikemon frowned now. "Davis, Kari, why have you not told your children about digimon and the digital world? It's in a lot of danger right now."

Davis and Kari exchanged a glance before Davis finally spoke.

"I see," Davis finally said. "Well, we need to talk with our children and tell them about all this right now and this could take awhile. So why don't we all sit down and talk about this?"

Kari wrapped a protective arm around her children. "Davis is right. We'll explain everything."

Yuki frowned a little bit. "So Mikemon isn't here to hurt us?" She didn't feel an imposing danger from Mikemon but she always tried to see good in a situation even one like this one in all honesty which was very strange.

"No, she isn't," Kari assured her daughter. Yuki listened intently to her parents as they talked about their adventures in a parallel realm called the digital world where they met digital creatures called digimon who helped them save both their own world and the digital world multiple times as well.

"That's so awesome!" Dai cut in enthusiastically. "So what were some of the bad guys that you faced?"

"They were dangerous, Dai," Yuki chided her brother. "It's not something to get excited about especially since something is clearly wrong again."

"C'mon sis," Dai said frowning. "Aren't you even a little curious?"

"No, I'm more worried on why Mikemon is here," Yuki said rolling her eyes. "There's a new evil out there isn't there? That's why you're here."

Mikemon smiled. "You're perceptive just like your mother. But your parents haven't told you everything. Not about The Hollow at least who was the most dangerous evil the digital world has ever seen."

"The Hollow is still alive?" Kari said frowning.

"No," Davis muttered, hands becoming numb, even as Kari pulled him close. They had almost died trying to defeat The Hollow. And not just that but Erika…she had tainted him more than once. He still felt filthy thinking of her and shuddered, trying to focus on his wife running her fingers through his hair instead because thinking of Erika made the hairs on his end stand up. "I don't get it. How is she back?"

"I'm not sure about Erika," Mikemon said as Yuki moved to hug her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" Yuki asked, resting her head against Davis's chest. Davis smiled, feeling comforted by his daughter's closeness, which was a reminder of how he had gotten through everything. Kari had stood by him through thick and thin, as had his other friends. It was at that moment he had realized the true meaning of a Miracle – where even when everything was lost, a light shone through the darkness of it all.

"I'm alright now sweetheart," Davis said kissing his daughter's forehead gently. "As long as I have you and my family, I'll be fine."

Kari kissed Davis softly. "You'll always have us honey."

Davis brushed aside a strand of Kari's hair, pushing it behind her ear gently and for a moment, losing himself in her beautiful brown eyes that gave him courage in even the darkest of times. "I know." Once he managed to compose himself, he turned back to Mikemon. "So what's been going on in the digital world this time?"

"Darkness," Mikemon replied. "There are beings who absorbed the remains of the data from The Hollow and The Dark Ocean or so the rumors say and it's been spread throughout the digital world, turning digimon into mindless zombies. Some of us have been able to escape the attack somewhat due to Gennai protecting us and others have been captured but not enslaved yet. I was sent back to bring help to the digital world. We can't do this alone. We can't save the entire digital world by ourselves."

"That sounds so awful," Yuki said biting her lower lip. "No one should take away free will." As she spoke those words, the Crest of Light began to shine and a pink digital watch appeared around her wrist, shining and she stared down at it. "Um what just happened?"

Mikemon grinned. "We just became partners kiddo due to your desire to help us."

"No fair!" Dai protested. "Why does Yuki get to go on a crazy adventure and I don't?"

"This isn't a game, Dai," Kari scolded her son, her beautiful features morphed into concern. "Mikemon, my daughter isn't a DigiDestined. I won't allow her to face the dangers we did as children. It's not right. Davis, say something."

Davis exhaled. "If Erika really is back in the digital world, it's too dangerous Mikemon. She could hurt them."

Mikemon looked at both the concerned parents with a frown. "I get you're worried but you were DigiDestined too. Do you think your parents wanted you to go when they didn't even know or understand what you were facing? I'll protect Yukine with my own life and would never let harm touch her as long as I'm alive and breathing but she and the other new DigiDestined may be the only chance our world has. Are you really willing to abandon Gatomon and Veemon after all they've done for you?"

"Mikemon," Yuki chided a little nervously at the cat digimon challenging her parents like that and her heart wavered at their guilty expressions. Truth be told, she was a little scared of herself but seeing how serious the situation was, her personal feelings did not matter right now.

Davis and Kari were silent for a moment, before Davis broke the silence.

"Is Dai a DigiDestined too?" Davis asked Mikemon softly.

Mikemon shrugged. "Probably. But his partner is probably not in any position to call him which is why he couldn't travel with us. But we need your help. We need your children to help us save our world so the balance between good and evil isn't distorted. So we can save your digimon partners too and the rest of the digital world too."

Kari bit her lower lip. "I really don't like the idea of either of my children going out and facing those dangers but I also don't want to abandon the digital world. Alright, I'm going to call Tai and get him to arrange a group meeting and see what we can do." Her eyes locked with Davis's and she knew her husband was on the same train of thought as her. Neither of them would abandon their precious partners but that didn't mean they weren't worried about their children facing unknown dangers that had hurt their own partners too.

Mikemon seemed to relax, shifting closer to Yuki subconsciously. "Thank you."

Yuki patted Mikemon's head, unsure of what to say but she could sense that Mikemon was just as worried about all of this, more than she was personally letting on to be honest. "It's going to be okay." She hated seeing any pain and she felt Mikemon was just as scared as her parents were but about different things. If she could do anything to help that, she would.


	6. Ep6:Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Nano really helped me backlog a lot for this. But guys! Please give me more feedback for this because even if you fave it, I don't know if you like it or what you like about it. I get the Digimon fandom isn't as active anymore but please review? I'll give cookies!

* * *

 **6\. Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

Upon Kari's request, Tai had gathered the whole team at his and Mimi's place. The children all sat together and DemiDevimon and Mikemon smothered down the food as if they hadn't eaten anything in months.

"I can't believe you guys kept such a huge secret from us," Hana said accusingly. "We're your children! How could you keep such a big part of your lives hidden from us, Dad?"

"It's not their fault," Yolei said softly, her hand squeezing her husband's shoulder supportively as Ken was much too quiet and pale for it to be considered normal. "We wanted to tell you everything, the digimon were precious…are precious to us after all but after Sam, it was hard even talking about the digital world, let alone telling you."

"I can see the logic behind that," Kei spoke up, having been processing the whole story silently as he listened to the adults speak. "But how are you certain that Sam was taken by something digital world related? For all you know, he could have been kidnapped. I mean, there are crimes that happen in the real world too after all."

Tai smiled a little at Kei's deductive skills. He was a lot like his father in that respect, always asking questions even if it meant he had to play the devil's advocate at times. "That's why we did contact the police first but when they couldn't find Sam after months of searching, we thought it must have to do with the digital world, especially since that's when the ports between the real and the digital world closed as well." He sighed. "We never really got to even say goodbye to Agumon and the others. I suppose along with Sam's disappearance, that was another reason for never telling you the truth. It was too painful to think about the fact that we may never see our best friends again."

"I suppose it was a reasonable deduction to make," Kei finally allowed. "I understand why you chose not to tell us about this, Dad." He glanced at Izzy. "But how are these digimon sure that we are the new DigiDestined?"

"Well," Kari said biting her lower lip. "Yuki and MJ have digivices and digimon partners so we know they're definitely DigiDestined. Mikemon mentioned Dai might be as well but that his partner might not be strong enough to come for him."

"But how do we know for sure?" Taysuke asked. Unlike the others, he didn't care they hadn't been told, he just looked excited. Tai rolled his eyes fondly – typical Tay, excited to go another new adventure. Being only 9, he had no idea of the dangers that awaited him on the other side if he were chosen. The thought made his heart clench. Tay was too young for this, heck even Hana was too young for this. It was a desperate thought but he couldn't help but hope that his children weren't chosen for this.

"Gennai said the Chosen of Knowledge would be able to contact the digital world through the new digivices," Mikemon spoke up, sounding a lot brighter than she had the day before when she had come to greet Yuki.

"I see," Izzy said pondering that. "Yuki, Misa, could I have your digivices please?"

Both girls nodded and handed them over. Everyone was silent as Izzy worked on his laptop, Kei watching curiously and the only sound was of the younger children laughing and playing in the other room with Touko and Momoe watching over them. After a few moments, Izzy's laptop screen lit up and Gennai appeared.

"Greetings DigiDestined, old and new," Gennai said. "How have you all been? I gather Mikemon and DemiDevimon have made it safely back to the human world."

"Yes, they have," Izzy said curtly. "Would you please explain the current situation?"

"You're not planning to abandon it again are you?" Matt added, iciness seeping into his tone causing Tai to inwardly wince. His friend may have gotten better at making friends and being open, but his lone wolf traits did show sometimes. Not that he blamed Matt. What Gennai had done to their partners and by extension, to the DigiDestined hadn't been completely forgiven by most of them so there was still a bit of a grudge there. The kids looked confused though so Tai quickly cut in.

"Don't mind Matt, Gennai," Tai said softly. "Actually, we're all a little curious to who the new DigiDestined are, other than MJ and Yuki so is there anyway we can find out?"

"Certainly," Gennai said. "And I do not mind Matt's hostility at all, Tai. My actions cannot be forgiven for what I caused you DigiDestined all those years ago. As for how to find out who the new DigiDestined, the older generation of the DigiDestined must join hands and focus on their Crest's abilities. The new team will become clear. We need your help, DigiDestined. The digital world once again looks to you. Also…" He paused. "Sam is alive."

Ken's eyes flickered slightly. "Sam…he's alive?"

"He is also DigiDestined but he is trapped," Gennai said. "We hope the new DigiDestined will be able to save him somehow."

Ken's heart clenched at the thought of his son – his Sam being trapped in the digital world. He didn't want his friend's children to be put in danger but they might be the only way he and Yolei would ever get to see their little boy again. Was he being selfish? He knew first-hand what the digital world was like. Did he really want Dai and the others to be exposed to those dangers?

"Then the others have to go!" Yolei voiced what Ken was feeling guilty for thinking. "If Sam is alive, they have to! They have to bring him back!"

"Yolei," Ken said softly and she turned to look at him. "I want Sam back as much as you do but Dai and the others are like our children as well. The thought that they could end up in Sam's position or be in danger like we were…it's not anymore comforting than Sam being there."

"I know but…" Yolei trailed off, averting her gaze and Ken understood. It didn't change the fact that their child was already in those dangers.

"It's their destiny anyway," Davis said glancing at Ken and Yolei. "Don't get me wrong. I don't want to put Dai and Yuki through the dangers of the digital world but I don't think they have a choice, just like we didn't have a choice. But once we have our partners back, we can definitely go in and help, both with Sam and with the digital world. Despite everything that happened, it's still a second home to all of us. You're not selfish for wanting to help Sam, Ken, Yolei. I want to help him too."

"Davis…" Ken was more than a little surprised and for the first time, he could not tell what his best friend was thinking. Somehow, he knew Davis and Kari had realized that both their children were DigiDestined but given everything that happened with The Hollow and Erika, he thought they would be more reluctant.

Kari's eyes watered at her husband's words but she nodded in agreement. "Davis and I already spoke to Dai and Yuki back at home. Neither of them are willing to stay back even if we ask them to," Kari said softly. "Yuki's grown attached to Mikemon and doesn't want to leave her side no matter what. And Dai doesn't want to leave Yuki on her own especially when there's a chance he might be DigiDestined too."

"Let's make sure then," Tai said firmly. "So we can make a decision based on that."

"They're too young," Mimi said softly. "Tay's only 9…" She gripped her husband's hand so tightly that Ken was worried that she might cut off circulation.

Sora grasped Mimi's hand. "I know how you feel. Kaito's our only child…I would hate for anything to happen to him either and I know Matt feels the same. But we need to know for sure."

Matt took Sora's hand and soon, the others followed one by one. Even the smaller children in the other room had gone silent, almost as if they knew what was going on. Each of the older DigiDestined focused on their crest's abilities which glowed in their heart and shot out towards the kids.

The new digivices appeared on Hana, Taysuke, Kaito, Dai and Kei's wrists, all a different color since Yuki and MJ already had theirs. Then the light faded, leaving the digivices there.

Mimi felt tears fall down her cheeks and she turned to her husband. "Tai, we can't let them go. Tay's too young. Even Hana's too young. What if we never see them again?"

Tai was pale and bit his lower lip. "Mimi, calm down. I don't want this anymore than you do but if Hana and Tay are DigiDestined, the digital world might find a way to drag them in." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Kari, how are you and Davis able to support Dai and Yuki in this?"

Kari sighed. "Not easily. But like you said, the digital world has a way of dragging us in whether we want to or not. After all, I didn't end up going to summer camp with the rest of you but I still became a DigiDestined because it was meant to be. Dai and Yuki really want to help the digimon and admittedly, while I don't want them to go, I'd rather if they have to, they go in more prepared than we did."

"Besides," Davis added. "Everything that happened with The Hollow might not have been so bad if we hadn't left the digital world in Gennai's hands for so long."

"Davis!" Kari chided her husband for his lack of tact, sending an apologetic look to Gennai who was still watching them from the screen. "I'm sorry Gennai, Davis didn't…"

"No, I do mean it," Davis said honestly. "I know my words sound harsh but the digital world was our responsibility back then. Yeah, we couldn't find a way back to the digital world but we should have tried harder. Because we didn't, our partners paid the price." He averted his gaze. "We all paid the price. I've forgiven Gennai now but that's why I want to help Sam. And Veemon."

Tai looked at them both, both surprised and impressed at their resolve before looking to the rest of the room. "What do you guys think?"

"Kaito isn't going," Matt said firmly. "We saved the digital world many times before, we can do it again. I won't put my son and his friends in danger."

Kaito scoffed. "Don't you think that's a bit selfish Dad? If the digital world is going to pull us in anyway, then don't you think it would be better if you were more supportive?"

"Kaito," Sora scolded. "Don't talk to your father like that."

"Why not?" Kaito said, his tone icy as his face was set in a stern glare as he looked at both his parents. "You both lied to me our whole lives. Why should any of us listen to anything you say?"

"Because we know about the digital world a lot more than you do!" Matt retorted, harsher than intended. "We had our reasons for not telling you. We wanted to keep you safe."

"We'll be in more danger now because we have no idea what to expect," Kaito retorted, tone just as harsh and he didn't back down from his father. "If you had told us, we would have been ready for this. We would have understood a lot better than we do right now. You heard Aunt Kari right? We'll be dragged in anyway and given that you refuse to cooperate, we might end up crippled or killed since you'd rather resist than prepare us." He knew he had gone too far with that last line but he couldn't stop himself before it ended up slipping out.

"Kaito!" Matt made to raise his hand but TK quickly intervened stepping forward and pulling Kaito into his arms.

"Stop it both of you," TK said sternly. "This isn't getting any of us anywhere, arguing like this. Kaito, like Matt said, we were trying to protect all of you. Matt, you're an adult. You should understand too, this has come as a shock for the children, us keeping such a huge part of our lives a secret from them especially since it involves them now."

Kaito buried his head in his Uncle's chest while Sora pulled Matt to sit down to avoid any further conflict between father and son.

"Kaito, your father and I don't want to lose you," Sora said softly. "But Kari also has a point, that the digital world has a way of not leaving us a choice so I'm not sure what to do. You want to go to the digital world don't you?"

Kaito nodded, quieter now. "Yeah, I want to. For one, these two idiots won't stay back." He gestured to Dai and Yuki. "Someone needs to keep an eye on them and even if that wasn't the case, I would still want to go." He wasn't sure what the reason himself was for going but he felt like he needed to, like there was something in that place calling out to him.

"I think we should let Tai make that decision and Davis too, of course," Izzy finally spoke up. "They always were a good guidance for the teams in the digital world and the digital world is our home in one sense as well."

"No pressure, Izzy," Tai muttered before pulling his near hysterical wife into his arms. "Mimi…love, I don't want Hana or Tay to go through this even though they both look ready to go." He glanced at both his kids, Hana whom had gone over to stand besides Kaito and Tay who was asking DemiDevimon and Mikemon questions about the digital world along with Kei. "If the digital world is going to pull them in whether we like it or not, isn't it better we try to prepare them with what we know about the digital world and help as much as we can? As soon as we're reunited with Agumon and Palmon, we're going to help the digital world too."

Mimi listened to Tai and wiped away her tears. "You're right. Look at me, sniveling like a baby when I'm supposed to be the adult here. Hana, Tay," She gestured to her children who both left what they were doing and came to her. "Oh you're both so young, now I know how Mom and Dad felt seeing us going into unknown dangers but not being able to stop us at the same time. Please be careful." She kissed Hana's forehead. "You're so brave, princess." She rarely called Hana that nickname anymore since she felt Hana might be embarrassed by it but it was a show of how worried she was that she didn't care. "But please be careful and please look for Palmon as well, not only so we can help you but I'd feel a lot more at ease if she was looking out for you and Tay."

"Mom," Hana breathed softly. "We're going to be okay, I promise. I know you're worried about Tay but I'll be there, so will Kaito and the others. We wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Neesan's right Mom!" Taysuke said hugging his mother happily. "Besides, it'll be so cool, like one of mine and Makoto's video games!"

"You two," Mimi brushed both of their hairs fondly before kissing Tay on the cheek, letting them go to Tai, knowing he would understand her decision and he would set the decision for the others to follow.

* * *

Tai watched Mimi with their children and smiled. He knew his wife was a lot stronger than she let on and she would come to see his point logically rather than emotionally because they knew the risks more than their own parents had and even their own parents let them go despite being terrified they might never see them again. When the children came over to him, he exhaled pulling Hana into a hug first and tousling her hair, causing her to scowl and attempt to move away, but he held onto her tightly.

"Your grandparents let us go when they didn't even know what was on the other side," Tai said softly. "They didn't know of the dangers of the digital world but they knew we had to go because the fate of both worlds depended on us. Your mother and I know what risks and challenges you're going to have to face over there but we know it's your destiny." He chuckled a bit. "Who would've thought me of all people would take that word seriously? But your Aunt Kari was a DigiDestined and even though it took her awhile to become one of us, the digital world pulled her into her destiny eventually. She fell really sick too while over there and I wished I could have had more time to prepare her for the digital world but everything happened so fast and she was just pulled in. I don't want that for you and Tay, Hana. So I'm going to prepare you as much as I can and your mother will too. But promise me something, champ?"

"Yeah?" Hana said softly.

"No matter how hard things get, you'll have the courage to keep moving forward," Tai told her. "Also, don't take everything on your shoulders. The digital world requires teamwork which means all of you, not just you, Kaito and Dai."

Hana made a face. "I'll try Dad."

Tai chuckled. "You'll learn kiddo, don't worry and your mother will skin me alive if I don't say this so look out for your little brother ok? He's very innocent after all and he's the youngest out of all of you."

Hana nodded. "I will, Dad don't worry. He is my brother after all." Not to mention if she didn't, Kaito would anyway. Sometimes, she felt bad for putting the responsibility onto Kaito but even though the two bickered, Kaito had more of a soft spot for Tay then she did.

Tai smiled before letting her go back and pulled Taysuke into a hug. "Don't be too reckless kiddo. The digital world isn't a video game. I know once you meet your digimon partner, he'll look out for you too but even so, I'd rather you not give your Mom a heart attack."

Taysuke laughed a little. "Relax dad! I'll be fine! I can't wait to meet my digimon partner! I hope he's fun – and Yuki-nee seems to have gotten so close with her partner already so I hope I'm that close too!"

Tai chuckled at his son's excitement. _I don't remember Mimi and I being this hyper at that age…Oh who am I kidding? I was worse._ "I'm sure you and your partner will become best friends, Tay. Don't worry." He pulled Taysuke closer into the hug, not even focusing on the other families. He hoped that Taysuke would always retain a part of his innocence even as he grew up, because it was so rare and precious to the world.


	7. Ep7:Preparing for a New Journey

_Okay, so here we are with another episode. Thank you so much **coolgamer** for betareading this chapter! I love writing this story._

* * *

 **7\. Preparing for a new journey**

Izzy had brought his wife into the room with them, explaining the situation to her and watched her process everything. She knew about the digital world of course but had never been chosen as a DigiDestined herself.

"Are you sure about this Izzy?" Touko asked him, her face formed into a frown. "I don't like this but you know more about that world than I do. To me, that place is unknown after all."

Izzy nodded. "I have complete faith in Kei and I will continue to monitor. I've spoken to him already and given how much he is like me, I don't feel like he will want to remain behind. He asks more questions than I did at his age." He reached out, squeezing his wife's hand. "I understand that you're afraid, but I need you to trust in me that I will do my best to make sure to guide the children as best as I can from the real world and once they manage to find Tentomon and the others, I will physically go there to help the best I can."

Touko exhaled and looked at her son before resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "If I didn't have so much faith in you, there is no way I would ever let Kei go through with this, sending my little boy into an unknown world that you've told me is dangerous but I'm trusting you, love. If anything happens to Kei or the other children, I won't forgive you." Her voice choked up a little but she managed to keep her eyes from watering as she reached out to pull her eldest into a hug. Her 3-year-old, Noburu, hugged her legs but she didn't notice him right now. She was more concerned with her eldest son who would be going away from her, but she wouldn't cry. She had faith in her husband and she didn't want to scare Kei. Her son may not be scared easily but he did consider her a fairly strong woman and mother – she didn't want to shatter that illusion.

"Mom," Kei said confidently. "Please relax. I'll be fine and Dad and the others will provide us with necessary information to prepare us for this place. We're not alone in this after all. There's a whole group of us as well as our Digimon partners for whenever we do end up finding them. Mikemon says they were not strong enough to come to us right now though. I wonder how seriously injured they are anyway."

Touko nodded. "I trust in your father and your future Digimon partner. I've met Tentomon after all." She had seen how far he was willing to go for Izzy in the battles that had occurred in the real world. She had stayed out of the way of course not wanting him to get hurt because he was worried for her safety but even from a distance, she could analyse that there was something special about the bond between humans and their digimon partners.

"I'd love to meet Dad's partner," Kei said seriously. "I hope he is doing alright."

Izzy bit his lower lip. "I certainly hope so as well. But given the condition DemiDevimon and Mikemon were in, I'm not so sure about it. But don't worry, we're going to help them. I just want to give the others a few more moments with their families before I gather everyone together."

Touko nodded. "That might be best, yes." She hugged Kei closer to her again.

* * *

Sora bit her lower lip, glancing between her husband and her son, both of whom were quiet now that Tai had made the decision. She wasn't sure she entirely agreed with Tai's decision or liked it but unfortunately, he did have a point.

"Matt, Kaito," Sora said gently to both of them. "You two both need to stop. Kaito, sweetheart I know you're upset about us not telling you anything but we didn't know this would happen." She knelt down beside her son and reached to pull him into her arms and Kaito sighed, letting her.

"Fine, I get that," Kaito said softly. "But you both heard what Uncle Tai said too, the digital world will drag us in anyway and I want to go so I'd rather be prepared than not know what I'm up against."

"You're right," Sora said sighing and pulled her son into a sitting position and then glanced at Matt who nodded sitting on her other side.

"The digital world is exactly parallel to our own world," Matt began softly and Sora could tell he was thinking about Gabumon but didn't interrupt and let him continue. "Digital Monsters or Digimon are just like us, they live, breathe, hurt and feel like we do. They may be made of data so it's a bit complicated to understand but our partners become more than creatures we fight alongside. They become our friends, they're here for us in the darkest times and would never leave our sides no matter what happens."

"They sound pretty cool," Kaito admitted. "Really loyal too. Which is rare to find."

Sora laughed a little at that. "Not everyone is selfish, Kaito. And your Digimon partner certainly won't be even when you push them away. They'll stand by you through thick and thin even if no one else does. When we went back to face The Hollow though, everything was so different. Trust was breached of the Digimon with one another and sometimes even with us. Palmon and Gatomon didn't trust Mimi or Kari for a while because Gennai betrayed all of us."

Matt scowled at the reminder. "He nearly killed Patamon because he was afraid The Hollow was too strong to put up a resistance against and our partners, being the chosen Digimon were prime targets so handing them over to The Hollow was a sure way to stay alive and not end up into bits of digital data themselves. This made Gatomon believe she was alone. She's had a tough past and was alone for a long time so she felt relying on Kari or any of her friends was pointless and if she wanted anything done, she'd have to do it herself. She let the darkness take her and injured Gennai at the time, enough to cause him to retreat and not attack any further. Kari managed to bring Gatomon back to us and even though Gennai's seen the error of his ways since then, it still isn't easy for us, especially the Digimon, to forgive him."

"Kari's one of the kindest people I've ever known and she has a hard time forgiving and forgetting," Sora added softly watching her son process everything. Her son didn't say much but simply nodded and she knew he was thinking through everything. She smiled, no wonder he did so well in school given how much he concentrated on what he was listening to and processing it. She glanced over at her husband who was also silent and was glad the tension between Matt and Kaito had died down somewhat because she didn't like seeing them this cold towards one another.

 _Those two are so alike sometimes. I hope Kaito can learn to work with the others since Hana's not as great as Tai was in that respect either._

"Do you have any questions?" Sora asked him gently.

Kaito shook his head. "Not really at the moment. I'm just glad you both told me a bit about Digimon although you probably wouldn't know much about what the condition of the digital world is right now would you?"

Sora and Matt exchanged a glance before both of them shook their heads.

"No, but I think Izzy is going to monitor you in the digital world and guide you the best he can," Matt said softly. "Once Gabumon and the others are found, we'll come to help as well to try and set things in the digital world right."

"At least Gennai's on our side this time," Sora added, trying to think positive in an otherwise gloomy situation.

Matt scoffed and Kaito let out an amused sound at his father's scoff causing Sora to roll her eyes at both father and son. Honestly…she knew Gennai's actions were unforgivable but there was nothing they could do about that right now. What good would it do to dwell on the past after all?

"Right," Matt finally said. "I'm not sure what else we can tell you right now so should we go and see what Izzy is up to?"

Sora glanced at her husband as Kaito nodded. She knew Katsuya was a touchy topic and he probably wouldn't find a way into the digital world again but still, Kaito should know. Her eyes locked with Matt's and he shook his head at her subtly so she backed down. _I really hope you know what you're doing, Matt._ She followed her family to where Izzy, Touko, Kei and Nobu were, turning to watch Izzy work on the computer.

* * *

Yuki watched her parents interact with Uncle Ken and Aunt Yolei as Mikemon slept beside her. Her Digimon partner was exhausted clearly from whatever she had been through in the digital world and even though she had told her parents that she wanted to help Mikemon, truth be told, she was a little nervous. Being a pacifist her whole life, she didn't know how to fight and from what her Mom and Dad had told her, that would be necessary.

Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't seen Dai come beside her, so she jumped a little startled when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Yuki, you're thinking too much," Dai said rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about it ok? You're a natural when it comes to helping others and all."

Yuki blushed a bit. "I'm not thinking too much. I want to help Mikemon, Dai but…what if I'm not strong enough? What if the digital world made a mistake choosing me? I'm not strong like Mom and Dad."

"That's a bunch of crap," Dai said bluntly as he always did. "You weren't just chosen cause of Mom and Dad, Yuki. I know that for sure. You were chosen because you're probably the strongest out of all of us. You always want to help people. You see the best in everyone even when they don't see the best in themselves and all." He paused for a moment then added, "And you can handle Kaito and Kei being total grouches and not knowing how to smile." He grinned at that causing Yuki to swat his shoulder.

"Dai," Yuki chided a little shyly due to his earlier words, surprised slightly at her brother's compliments. "They're not so bad."

Dai huffed, not quite agreeing with his sister's thoughts. "Well, they were wrong about Sam, weren't they? He's still alive and all! Think he remembers us?"

Yuki shook her head, not sure what to think about their friend that they had long thought gone. "Maybe not but we'll help him to. Mom and Dad say you two were best friends when we were all little."

Dai nodded, smile ever present even at the grim events that were before them. "Yeah, we'll definitely bring him back. He's still my friend even if he doesn't remember! Hey what do you think my partner is like?"

"Probably talks too much like you," Yuki teased and smiled. She adored her brother, she really did but teasing him was a lot of fun. Playful bantering between the two was a good way to help her calm down, it meant something was at least relatively normal.

Dai tousled Yuki's hair causing her to swat at his hand, a grin firmly on his face as his eyes glanced at Mikemon. "Which means he'll be fun. Mikemon has your passion."

Yuki flushed in embarrassment then pouted as Dai began to laugh at the expression on her face. "Not funny, Dai!"

Dai continued chuckling, glad to see his sister cheer up at least a little bit. "It's hilarious seeing you look like a tomato though and it's not even that hard."

Yuki cuffed his head this time, playful smirk on her face as she got back at him for earlier. "I need to not let you and Tay hang out all the time. You're a bad influence on each other."

Dai chuckled, pulling Yuki in for a hug. "Tay's loads of fun although you're probably going to have to hold us both back in the digital world."

Yuki groaned, dreading the moment when she would have to handle the both. "At least you listen to me. Tay's hard to calm down when he gets excited." She loved her cousin, but he was more impulsive than her brother and he didn't tend to listen to anyone except Kaisa and Kaito either…well at least Kaito would be there. Hopefully that would be enough. She rested her head against her brother's shoulder. "I just hope Kaito can calm him down even if we can't."

Dai snorted at the idea, though he knew it was true. "He probably will despite those two bickering more than Kaito and I do. Those two are weird."

Yuki giggled, she watched her brother carefully before teasing him some more. "Not more than you."

Dai rolled his eyes although was grinning cheekily. "Thanks sis love you too."


	8. Ep8:It's a New World

_Backlogging does help to update faster and keep the readers waiting less so people, please keep giving me your feedback. Knowing that you guys are reading and giving me feedback means a lot to me. Also, it kinda encourages me to keep posting. Thanks to **coolgamer** for betareading this story._

* * *

 **8\. It's a New World**

Kei watched curiously as his father used his computer, typing strange codes into it. He wasn't as smart as his father but he loved learning – MJ said he loved it so much that he tended to forget how to take care of himself. He had a lot of questions about the digital world but also wanted to discover the answers himself so he had not asked too much from his father about the place, more focused on assuring his mother he would be fine.

He was currently holding his baby brother in his lap as the others started coming back in. He smiled at MJ who moved to his side, DemiDevimon now awake and looking a lot fresher than he had been before. His wing had mostly healed although Joe had said he shouldn't fly for a while so he had been sticking close to his partner. This kind of bond made Kei curious because he wasn't the type of person to interact with other people too much.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Izzy asked the room and both parents and the children themselves nodded. Taysuke shifted closer to his sister and Kaito causing Hana to roll her eyes a bit.

Kei braced himself as his father's laptop began to shine as well as his device that he had gotten earlier. He felt his stomach drop as their surroundings disappeared as he was falling into open air. He could hear some of the others screaming but his own voice got caught in his throat and he bit his lower lip, the taste of blood easing his fear slightly although winced as he saw the ground in focus. He quickly put his hands in front of his face managing to land on his hands instead of his face.

 _Well, I suppose this was an interesting method of getting to the digital world,_ Kei thought as he forced himself to sit up and look around at the others, who were also groaning and grimacing. He had a feeling not everyone had his luck in landing as he looked around.

"Is everyone ok?" Dai asked, managing to get up and rubbing his elbow and looking around.

"Yeah, we're alive," Hana muttered annoyed. "I think I twisted my arm on the fall down though."

MJ moved to Hana's side. "Can you move it?"

Hana shook her head. "No, I tried already." She glanced over at Dai. "Maybe we should find a place to rest for a bit. It seems like it's night time here anyway."

Dai thought about it but DemiDevimon spoke up before he could make a comment.

"If you guys want to rest, Mikemon and I can take you to our cave that we use to hide from the evil digimon," DemiDevimon said smiling a bit. "It's not safe to be out here in the open as we could be attacked." He frowned then. "The digital world isn't exactly a safe place right now."

MJ nodded. "I think DemiDevimon's right, Dai. We shouldn't be out here in the open."

Kei was listening to the others although only partially because he was wondering why his Dad hadn't contacted them. He had promised after all to guide them since they didn't know much about the digital world other than what the adults had told them but he knew they couldn't wait around for that with the injuries.

Dai nodded in agreement. "Then lead the way DemiDevimon." He pulled his sister close who was a little injured as well but not as much as the others.

Taysuke attempted to stand albeit stumbling and would have fallen if Hana and Kaito hadn't reached out and caught him.

"Tay!" Hana said, eyes widening. "You're hurt…"

Taysuke coughed. "Must have fallen weird or something…I can't walk Neesan." He leaned closer to her and she wrapped her uninjured arm around him instinctively pulling him closer. "Sorry…"

Hana bit her lower lip before glancing at Kaito. "His leg might be sprained."

"I'll carry you, Tay," Kaito said seriously, stepping forward. "How far is this cave? We need to get moving."

There was a note of urgency in Kaito's voice and Kei wondered if he could sense it too. Someone was close – if they did not get moving soon, they might be attacked and with only two digimon partners amongst all of them, they could get seriously hurt from that.

"Not too far," Mikemon chimed in. "Carrying him will help us move a lot faster though."

Hana quickly passed Taysuke over to Kaito who lifted him into his arms.

"Sorry Kai," Taysuke coughed a little. "I know you hate looking after me."

Kaito shook his head, not saying anything to that and allowing Tay to lean close to him if he wanted which was surprising. Kei always felt Kaito was cold and distant except when one of them was in need, then he would become protective and a lot like his mother Sora in that way. It was just a rare sight to see, that's all. However, with Tay safely in Kaito's arms and MJ supporting Hana and Dai supporting Yuki, they managed to reach the cave unharmed, quickly enough.

"What's so special about this cave?" Kei asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can't the enemy find a way in here?"

"We're not sure why but the enemy seems to be unable to reach us in here," DemiDevimon explained. "It's like this cave has something protecting it or something because the enemy was not able to get to us in here last time."

"Hmm…odd," Kei mused. "Does that mean Dad can't contact us in here either?"

"They haven't contacted us anyway," MJ pointed out to her friend. "Uncle Izzy and the others said they'd keep in touch and guide us throughout the world but they haven't done so."

"We can handle ourselves," Kaito said firmly after gently laying down Taysuke to rest against the wall of the cave.

"Maybe they couldn't contact us," Dai suggested shrugging. "But anyway, let's rest for now ok? We can't exactly go to rescue the trapped digimon like this after all."

Yuki stumbled over to sit beside Tay. "Yeah, Dai is right. Let's all rest a bit and then find a way to save the other partnered digimon."

"I can keep guard," Mikemon said. "Although this cave is pretty safe, it's better to be safe than sorry right?"

Kei shrugged and sat down as well. He closed his eyes, deciding taking some time to let the others recover didn't hurt. He was interested to meet his own partner and he had to wonder how he would be able to distinguish his own partner from the other digimon but his father did say there was a special connection between the humans and the digimon. That would probably explain it to be honest. He just hoped this special connection would be helpful in locating the digimon partners.

* * *

Kaito had come to sit on Tay's other side. His leg was twisted at a bad angle but he didn't know what he could do about that – he wasn't a doctor after all and Kaisa would know more than he would. Even though he had said he didn't need their parents keeping in touch with them, the truth was having Joe's guidance would be helpful right about now and he wasn't sure what to do. He looked to Hana who was holding her hand at an odd angle.

"We'll be ok Kaito," Taysuke said interrupting his train of thought. "Really! We just need to rest, don't hen!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I have to hen over you two. You both get into way too much trouble for me not to."

Taysuke pouted. "No, we don't. I hang out with Mako and Kaisa way more than I do you, and Kaisa and I are usually getting Makoto out of trouble!"

"That's cause he's a leech," Kaito snorted. "Who clings to you all the time."

"Don't call Makoto that," Taysuke defended his friend. "Kaisa's mean to him as it is and his mom and dad aren't all that nice and all, you know."

"It's the truth," Kaito said shrugging. He knew Taysuke and Makoto were best friends but he just didn't like the kid. He couldn't explain why since Hana wasn't really bothered by him much and she was the older sister. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he couldn't help it! Tay was an idiot after all and couldn't see through people's fake faces. His eyes drifted to Kei ripping out pieces from his undershirt and tying it to Hana's arm, causing his eyes to narrow a little. That wasn't a bad idea. He made bandages from his own undershirt and gently began tying it around Tay's leg.

Taysuke blinked a bit in surprise at the sudden action. "Thanks Kaito."

Kaito smiled minutely. "It'll put some pressure on your leg and allow it to heal a lot faster hopefully, enough that you can at least limp with support. Don't want to leave a bad first impression on your partner do you?"

Taysuke laughed. "Of course not! I can't wait to meet my partner, it'll be fun!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. Fun was not the word he would use but he was also curious to meet his partner. Loyalty was something he valued in a comrade because it was a rare thing to find nowadays. According to what his Mom and Dad said, digimon partners would stick by you even when no one else would. A strange glow distracted him and he frowned. What could that be? He allowed Taysuke to rest while he moved over to MJ, as her and Dai were less injured than everyone else.

"Misa," Kaito said quietly catching his cousin's attention as she turned to him. "There's something in this cave. I was tending to Taysuke's leg but there's some sort of glow coming from ahead. One of us could stay with the injured parties but maybe some of us can go check it out? Maybe this place is protected by something."

MJ looked curious about this. "Dai could stay here with the injured parties while we could check it out with Kei? You and Dai would kill each other if I sent you two ahead."

Dai scowled at those words. "That is not true, MJ. Ishida just can be too pessimistic at times."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Still, I'd rather not risk it. Stay with your sister and the others. Kei, will you come with us?"

Kei nodded. "Sure."

Kaito didn't respond to MJ's comment about him and Dai killing each other because it was probably true – the kid was too idealistic after all, just like Tay. Although he was probably smarter and had a better head on his shoulders than Tay ever did. He observed his surroundings as they walked, glad they had DemiDevimon with them in case of any trouble. Although – if his theory was correct, then whatever that glow was had some sort of protection that had shielded this place from evil.

They soon came to a place in the cave which held seven different gems in a glass globe. That was odd…gems weren't usually so dull, were they? They had a shine to them from what Kaito knew but these gems were completely dull – not shining at all.

"What do you think these are?" Kei asked curiously, stepping forward towards the globe. "And why are they trapped inside a globe?"

"Who wants to know?" A gruff voice said causing Kei to step back beside MJ and a chill to run down Kaito's spine. Who was that? Was this place dangerous after all? Maybe he shouldn't have brought the others here after all. However, DemiDevimon flew weakly from MJ's shoulder onto the ground.

"We're not the enemy," DemiDevimon said. "I am one of the chosen digimon. The chosen children, some of them are injured so we came in here to rest but the glow from this room guided the children here. They mean no harm – we mean no harm."

The owner of the gruff voice stepped out and it was a lion-man, which was the best way Kaito could think of describing him. He certainly didn't look warm or gentle even as his expression softened considerably.

"My apologies, Chosen Children," The lion-man spoke in a softer tone. "My name is Leomon and I work for Gennai. Trust in the digital world nowadays is hard to come by but it is a relief that the chosen children have finally arrived."

Kaito somehow managed to find his voice again. "Gennai called for us and DemiDevimon and Mikemon said the enemy was unable to get inside this cave so we were wondering if these gems were the reason for that?"

MJ muttered something and Kaito swore he could hear words such as reckless and idiot, causing him to roll his eyes. Her partner was the one who didn't feel as if Leomon was dangerous.

Leomon nodded. "Yes, indeed. We fought to bring these gems away from the enemy. They hold great power for the Chosen Children according to the legacy. Gennai feels the Chosen Children are the only ones who can activate them which will be necessary to rescue the chosen digimon."

"Where are they trapped?" Kei queried curiously. "We want to rescue our future partners after all but my dad has not contacted us since we have arrived in the digital world."

"I have an idea of where," Leomon admitted. "But it'll be dangerous to get in. These gems will give you basic powers that will help you along the way but they will only shine brightest for you and your partner when your bond is at its peak."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Powers? No wonder Tay was so excited about this kind of stuff given the fact that he enjoyed playing video games more than he ever did and all of this was starting to sound like one to be honest. "Powers? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Kaito!" MJ hissed at her cousin. "Be nice. Don't make Leomon angry."

Kaito just raised an eyebrow at her and MJ gave him a disapproving look causing him to sigh a bit but he went quiet as his cousin stepped forward a little hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Leomon," MJ said gently. "I still need to teach my cousin some social skills or tact, or even both. But could you please explain a little bit about the powers? Dad just talked about us having some sort of innate power to make the digimon evolve further than they are right now. He didn't mention powers of any sort unless they are the same thing…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Leomon observed her for a moment before speaking. "Each of these gems contains the power of an element. The new prophecy regarding the new Chosen Children speaks of elemental powers that will guide the humans out of the darkness and towards the light. Right now, you will need them to reach your partners unharmed otherwise there are threats in the digital world that can eliminate you before you can make an attempt to do anything."

Kei frowned at this. "So basically this will help us get by until we can get to our partners. That makes sense, I guess."

Leomon gave what was probably his version of a smile which didn't look all that comforting to be honest but it appeared he was trying to sound reassuring. "There's a lot more to it than that however since only few of you have come to get the gems, you will need to use DigiWatches to guide the globe back to your friends. You see, many enemies have tried to get a hold of these Gems. Them in the hands of the enemy as well as your DigiWatches can be deadly and there will remain no hope for the digital world."

"Guide it with our DigiWatches?" MJ asked quietly although silently raised her strange looking watch she had gotten towards the globe, Kaito and Kei mirroring her. With all three of their devices glowing, they managed to guide the globe back to the others with Leomon joining them. The others seemed a little weary seeing Leomon but Dai stepped forward, almost as if shielding the others causing Kaito to snort. Dai may be an idiot at times but he had some good leadership skills – at least in a peaceful situation.

"Who are you?" Dai asked frowning not suspiciously but still sounding protective.

"Relax Dai," MJ spoke quickly. "I know he seems a little intimidating but Leomon's a friend. He was guarding special treasures in this cave which was why no enemy could get inside of here. These gems are the reason…"

Dai lowered his guard – a little too quickly for Kaito's liking but he made no comment, the boy had always been quick to trust others. Kaito himself watched, bored as MJ, DemiDevimon and Leomon explained everything that had just been talked about moments ago.

"You need to all point your DigiWatches towards this globe," Leomon was explaining once Kaito tuned back in to the conversation. "The light from your digivices will release the holy gems."

Kaito moved to help Tay stand so he could point his DigiWatch as well and waited for the others to do the same. Once flashes from all seven of the devices shone, the globe disappeared and each gem flew to each of the children. Kaito held his own one in his hands, looking slightly intrigued at the fact that his Gem was now glowing a light green color. He could feel a different sort of power radiating from this Gem. This world was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

Light slowly returned to his surroundings and Sam opened his eyes. Being around the infected digimon had made him sick as well so Daemon was running a treatment on him and because Daemon could be scary at times, his partner stood by him, reassuring him that everything was fine. However, while he believed Commandramon, he still found it a struggle to walk. He was swaying, barely clothed to music that no one seemed to be able to hear but him.

"Have they been able to separate the DNA digimon?" Sam asked blankly staring ahead as if he were seeing something no one else could see.

"They are trying, Sam," Commandramon said softly. "You must rest though, it is Daemon-sama's orders that you go back to sleep. You have fallen very sick the past few days and we must ensure that you gain full recovery."

Sam shook his head. "I can't help anyone if I'm asleep!"

"You can't help anyone if you're sick either," Commandramon countered. "In fact, being around the digimon right now could hurt you further."

Sam sighed. He didn't quite like that. The only reason he had stayed with Daemon of his own volition was so he could help the digimon that had been mistreated by humans. But if he was just going to stay here and heal himself then he would be no use.

"I don't understand," Sam admitted. "Why does Daemon-sama worry about me now when there are others in more dire need than I am?"

"Because you need to be at full strength," Commandramon told him. "Sam, humans have returned to the digital world. Children of those who once harmed this world before have come to take over. They're going to attempt to infiltrate every treatment camp that we've organized in conjunction with Cthyllamon. Cthyllamon is making sure Shiori is at full strength too."

Sam's dull eyes widened minutely upon hearing this. More humans? That wasn't good, no wonder Daemon-sama was so concerned. He didn't argue any further and went back to lay down on his treatment bed.

"I'll rest then," Sam said softly. "But once my treatment is over, I want to talk to Shiori. I want to ask her what is going on."

Commandramon nodded. "We'll pass the message onto Shiori and she will come visit you."

"Thanks partner," Sam said softly, eyes closing as a syringe filled with green liquid was entered into his arm. There was a slight sting but other than that, it didn't hurt at all.


	9. Ep9:Through the Cracks

_Okay so another episode bites the dust – probably not the best way to term or phrase that but hey it works. Also, I edited this chapter to focus and improve on my weak points. Show, not tell mainly so reviewers, please let me know how I did?_

* * *

 **9\. Through the Cracks**

Once everyone was well-rested and managed to snag some food from nearby with Leomon's help, Dai stood up dusting himself off and looking around at everybody to make sure they were all okay before looking at Leomon. Outside the cave, there was not much but broken tree branches and scattered leaves everywhere.

"Leomon, I wanted to know about our friend Sam," Dai said firmly, having wanted to ask since he had come here but with everyone's injuries, it hadn't been possible but now that everyone was better, it was a lot easier to ask. He could feel the surprised gazes of almost everyone and didn't flinch as Leomon's expression darkened.

"Sam Ichijouji is an enemy," Leomon said firmly. "Why would you call him a friend when he was raised by the Demon Lord of Wrath?"

"He's just being used," Dai insisted stubbornly. He may not remember much of Sam but at the same time, he remembered how kind he was being careful not to step on leaves because Uncle Ken had always said plants were living things too. He couldn't imagine that little kid hurting anyone – he had to be being used, somehow he just knew it.

Leomon frowned. "You're being naïve. Our focus should be on finding your digimon partners so if Daemon does attack, you can be ready to take him and Sam on. There is no time for naivety."

Dai frowned right back at Leomon, crossing his arms. "We will find our digimon partners and then with their help, we'll free Sam as well." He looked at the others. "Are you guys with me?"

Kei raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps Leomon is right and it is just a waste of time. If Sam's the enemy, we may need to fight him."

"We won't fight our friend," Dai argued, fists clenching at his sides. "We can save him without that."

"And what if we can't?" Kaito asked, clearly agreeing with Kei's point of view here. "We may have no choice but to fight."

Dai looked at Kaito now, eyes narrowing towards the other. "If it was Hana in that situation, would you be willing to fight her?"

Kaito shrugged. "If there was no other way to save her, I would have to fight her for her sake more than mine."

"But maybe Dai's right!" Taysuke chimed in, a fiery spark that lit up his whole face. "Maybe we can save him without that? We have to try at least!"

"Maybe Kei is right too," Kaito said frowning. "We have to keep both options open after all. This world is very unpredictable. We don't know what might happen. We were toddlers when we knew him. He may not be the same."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Geez, you guys are thinking too much about this. Let's just wait and see what happens ok? I agree with Dai, we should try and save him." She shrugged. "If he can be saved at least. Otherwise, we need to save ourselves."

Dai frowned at Hana. He never got her view on things despite the two of them being cousins but the way that she acted so cold sometimes made him feel odd. "He can definitely be saved but we do need to find our digimon first. Leomon, do you know where they're being kept?"

Leomon shook his head. "I only have an idea of the direction we need to go in which I can help you with."

Dai nodded, before glancing at Taysuke. "Tay, can you walk?"

Taysuke nodded as Kaito moved to support him. "I'm okay! Don't worry."

Yuki grasped Dai's hand and he gave his sister's hand a squeeze. He had no idea how his dad managed to be the leader of the group because he himself had no idea on what he was doing. He had hoped Uncle Izzy would give them some sort of guidance but he had not even contacted them once they had entered the digital world.

"Dai, are you ok?" Yuki's quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts as they began to walk. "You seem tense."

Dai managed a smile, forcing his shoulders to relax into an easier position. "Of course! I'm always okay and you watch sis, we'll definitely save Sam for sure."

Yuki nodded and Dai turned his head away so she wouldn't be able to read his gaze. He felt MJ's hand press against his shoulder too and give it a squeeze.

"Dai," MJ said softly. "Don't worry ok? It'll be ok."

Somehow MJ's words gave him courage because given the fact that the two of them were always bickering about something or other, he didn't expect her of all people to have confidence in him. Not only that but MJ was horrible at lying. He just hoped her faith in him wasn't misplaced.

"How sweet of you," A slithering voice sounded out as an odd looking digimon appeared in front of them which looked like a rather disgusting squid which was white in color with large grey markings on its forehead. On each of its tentacles, it had three black razor-sharp claws coming out. It had five white horns coming out just above its mouth which opened when he snarled towards them all.

"Gesomon," Leomon said, eyes wide. "Joe wouldn't want this!"

Gesomon laughed and the laughter sent chills down Dai's spine as he stepped in front of the others while Hana covered Kaito and Tay.

"What Joe would want or wouldn't no longer matters to me," Gesomon sneered. "Those humans…so delusional weren't they? Thinking they could decide the fate of this world. But the fate of this world is to be shrouded in the depths of darkness like The Hollow once dreamt of." He raised his tentacles towards the children. "These humans won't get in the way either."

Leomon shielded them. "Run! He won't listen to reason right now."

"We can't leave you!" Dai protested, eyes widening. This creature looked dangerous and he didn't want anything bad happening to Leomon on their count. But their partners weren't here…what could they do on their own?

DemiDevimon flew forward as Mikemon ran forward.

"We'll help you Leomon!" Mikemon said firmly. "You can't beat him alone!"

"He's Joe's partner," Leomon said softly. "I just need to distract him long enough."

Taysuke gasped, his eyes widening and shifted away from Kaito's support, stepping up next to Dai. "That's Uncle Joe's digimon partner?" He knew Tay and Kaisa were good friends so hearing that his friend's Dad's partner was trying to kill them probably wasn't something any of them expected to hear.

"Tay get back!" Kaito cried frowning at him. "Leomon's right, we need to run so we can find our partners."

"Your actions are making me sick," Gesomon drawled. "Deadly Shade!" He shot a barrage of ink towards Leomon which hit him so suddenly that he didn't have the time to block with the sword due to being distracted by the others.

"Leomon!" Both Dai and Taysuke cried. Dai quickly pulled Taysuke behind him as Gesomon launched the attack again, this time directed towards them. He knew it was useless but he raised his hands knowing it wouldn't do anything to stop the attack but he didn't know what else to do. He had to try and protect the others, at least. Surprisingly, he felt heat begin to build up inside his body. He could feel his hands beginning to grow warm, fire seeming to flow from his fingertips and the ink melted into the floor completely disappearing. His eyes widened. Had that been his elemental power that had protected him? He didn't know what to think. He hadn't even reached his partner yet and right now for a moment he had thought he might never get to even meet him.

Gesomon bristled. "Darn it, you've discovered those powers!" He made to snatch the gem hanging around Dai's neck but by this time, Leomon had recovered and blasted him back.

"Stay away from the kids," Leomon said firmly. "Children, run."

Dai was staring, unable to take his eyes away until MJ grabbed his hand, yanking it roughly forcing him to move. Had he been more alert, he would have probably protested to abandoning Leomon like this but he was still thinking about the power he had displayed. Ok, fine Leomon had explained that the gems contained something special and would give them abilities but somehow he hadn't expected that he'd be able to do this.

"Daichi, what was that?" Kei asked, snapping Dai out of his thoughts. "You managed to save all of us with that ability of yours."

Dai shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't think I would be able to do anything. All I could think about was doing everything I could to protect you guys. I thought it'd be useless actually since the attack managed to injure even Leomon. How did I do that?" He looked around at the others, hoping someone else would have the answer to his question. He looked at his hands, staring intensely at the lines on his hands, thinking maybe they would have an answer.

Hana shrugged. "Who cares? We're safe for now although how we're gonna find our partners now is beyond me."

"Mom and Dad said each of us would have a certain connection with our digimon partners," Kaito mused, tapping his chin in thought. "Maybe that can help us out somehow?"

"Is the connection really that strong though?" Hana asked raising an eyebrow at her best friend. "I mean Uncle Joe's partner nearly killed us back there. If the bond between Uncle Joe and his partner was so strong, would he have really let this happen?"

Kaito shrugged. "You have a point but considering our guide got away from us, trying to protect us, it's all we have to go off of. It's not like Uncle Izzy is going to come in anytime soon and give us some answers."

"Whatever we do, we need to hurry before someone else attacks," DemiDevimon said bluntly from MJ's shoulder.

Dai was about to agree with DemiDevimon when his sister let out a cry and fell to her knees.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Mikemon asked hurriedly as everyone crowded around her.

Yuki was shivering. "There's so much darkness. I can feel them…so many digimon." She screamed, clutching her head in pain. "They're crying out for help. They're close." She screamed again and Dai felt his heart twist, beginning to race as he hurried over and grasped her by the shoulder.

"Yuki, you're okay, I promise," Dai said gently but firmly. "Look at me, focus on me. I promise we're going to help those digimon." He forced her to look into his eyes.

Yuki tried but her hands had begun to tremble as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. "How Niisan? They're crying out. Your partner…he's in so much pain. They all are. I'm scared. I'm scared we'll fail."

Dai pulled Yuki into a hug. He knew she had always been more sensitive than other people but the fact that she could hear voices of those in pain was something he hadn't expected. "I won't let us fail. We're going to save our partners. We're going to save Sam and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We can do this. I believe that. We wouldn't have been chosen if we couldn't do it."

Yuki wrapped her arms around Dai's neck so tightly and even though her grip was tight, Dai just pulled her even closer, gently stroking her hair and tightening his own grip around her.

"Believe in me," Dai said softly. "I'll always be here to protect you."

Yuki managed to nod. "Ok. But we need to hurry."

Dai nodded in agreement and pulled away seeing the others mostly looking concerned, save for Kei who just looked bored. Even Hana and Kaito looked mildly troubled.

"Yuki will guide us," Dai said to the others. "She can hear our partner digimon's cries."

Mikemon shifted closer to Yuki. "Dai's right, Yuki. We'll save them."

Yuki nodded before reaching out and pulling Mikemon into her arms as Dai moved away slightly and the group continued onto their journey.

* * *

Sam was feeling a lot more refreshed this morning and was checking on the current experiment running on Imperialdramon when he saw Shiori and waved her over. "Shiori! Hey, where have you been nowadays?"

Shiori blinked for a moment before shrugging. "Mistress Cthyllamon needed my assistance. The Chosen Children have stumbled into this world."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know. Commandramon told me. They're going to try and hurt the patients aren't they?" He frowned. "How can humans be so cruel? These digimon are still recovering after all."

Shiori glanced at him for a moment before fiddling with her clips. "They feel we are the ones harming the digimon and they want to rescue them." She finally took her hands away and stared into his eyes so intensely for a moment that Sam was taken aback. Was she trying to tell him something? There was a strange look in Shiori's eyes that Sam had never seen before but suddenly she looked away and he couldn't help but wonder if he had imagined it. _Maybe I'm just seeing things._

"But we're treating these digimon," Sam insisted. "They've been hurt and we're making them feel better to restore them to their full strength. Are those humans blind?"

"I wonder about that," Shiori mused before shaking her head, eyes back to being blank like they always were. "Anyway, we must make preparations. Mistress Cthyllamon and Daemon-sama want us to be the ones to greet the Chosen Children."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I've already made preparations. Witchmon, Kuwagumon and Airdramon are healed enough to be the welcoming party, who will you use Shiori?"

Shiori remained silent for a moment before tilting her head to the side. "I will use Angewomon. It'll catch them off guard seeing an angel digimon and seeing as how Gesomon failed the task of keeping them away."

Sam chuckled a little. "Typical of you, Shi. Always taking the unexpected route and all."

Shiori rolled her eyes before the two of them got back to work. Sam's fists clenched as he secured the small rooms that the digimon were being treated in. He padded over to where Omnimon was.

"Don't worry Omnimon," Sam soothed in a soft voice. "I promise I won't let those humans hurt you again. Commandramon will help me protect you. Shiori will too. I'm here for you. All of you. I promise." _And I always will be._

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get through to the digital world Izzy?" Mimi said, her eyes wide and her knuckles white. "You said we would be able to help them! You said we'd be able to make sure they're okay so find a way." Her voice had took on a snappy edge as she glowered at the computer genius who flinched a little bit at her gaze.

"Izzy…" Touko bit her lower lip and spoke in a much softer voice than Mimi. "I'm worried about Kei."

"Something is blocking my signals in the digital world," Izzy admitted, glancing at both girls. "I will keep trying however but maybe it's because our digivices are outdated."

Tai wrapped an arm around Mimi's shoulders and pulled her close who sniffled a bit as she rested her head on his chest. "Please keep trying, Izzy. The children don't know enough about The Hollow to survive on their own and we don't even know if they've met up with their digimon yet."

Izzy nodded. "I will try my best." He looked around at everyone. "Please don't panic guys. I will keep trying until I find a way to get in contact with the children through the digivices."

"How do you expect us not to panic, Izzy?" Matt snapped, face flushed and fists clenched at his sides. "You promised us we'd be able to guide them! Can't you even do that right?"

Izzy flinched visibly now and before Tai could move to intervene, Touko's eyes narrowed towards Matt in defense of her husband.

"Control yourself Matt," Touko said evenly, eyes flashing. "Izzy is trying his best. Don't you think we're worried about our son as well?"

Matt was about to retort to Touko but Sora grasped his hand while TK moved over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down," Sora said gently. "This won't help. We need to trust Izzy and we need to trust Kaito."

Matt bit his lower lip, averting his gaze to the ground. "But what if something happens to him?"

"His partner will protect him with his life," TK assured his brother, a small smile on his face. "Just like Gabumon and Patamon protected us back then." He moved his gaze to Noriko as he said this, giving her the same soft smile and she managed to return it, nodding.

Matt nodded as well. "Yeah, I hope so." He looked back up at Izzy, shifting a bit. "I'm sorry Izzy, it's just…" He trailed off but that wasn't surprising. Matt had never been the best with words.

Izzy shook his head. "It's alright. I, myself will feel a lot better once I get in contact with the children. I'd feel a lot more at ease if I knew Tentomon was looking out for my son but I don't even know where he is."

"Where do you think our partners are?" Kari asked quietly, her own gaze on the floor. "I've been really worried about Gatomon. I don't want her to go back to that dark place again."

Davis squeezed her hand gently. "The other digimon won't let that happen. They won't fall apart. Not this time."

"Davis is right, Kari," Tai said glancing at his sister, smiling softly. "They won't give up on each other this time. They'll stick together no matter what happens."

Kari nodded, managing a small smile at her husband and brother herself. "I really hope so."

"Gennai hasn't betrayed them this time either," Yolei added. "That really took away a lot of their faith last time and he's still on their side this time. Have you tried getting a hold of him Izzy?"

"I've been trying," Izzy said as his eyes were strictly focused on his laptop. "But our D-3s or normal digivices don't seem to be doing the trick. If I had maybe created a backup from Misa's digivice then maybe I could use that for communication but other than that, I am unsure of what to do at this point. Although I will definitely keep trying."

"Please do, Izzy," Tai said having his arm around Mimi who was still sniffling quietly even as he stroked her hair gently. "Mimi, I promise you, the children will be fine and Palmon and Agumon will look out for them when we can't."

Mimi looked into her husband's eyes before finally nodding. "Yeah, I just hope Palmon and Agumon are alright enough themselves. Given how The Hollow is…"

Tai nodded and Mimi knew then she wasn't the only who was worried about that. But Tai was right too. They needed to have faith that their partners would be stronger this time. _Hang in there. Hana, Tay, Palmon. We'll find a way for sure._


	10. Ep10:Old Wounds, New Worries

_Okay so I realised why I was getting writer's block for this story by reading other stories and listening to some Digimon music, it motivated me. I swear, I need to improve my confidence._

* * *

 **10\. Old Wounds, New Worries**

Ken had decided to return home with Yolei although the two of them had practically forced the younger team to spend the night at their place since he knew it must be harder on the others right now because they were worried about their children, especially they were unable to be contacted. He wondered where Mirei was and decided to go call her to make sure she was on her way home. His eldest daughter picked up within a few rings.

"Hey Dad," Mirei yawned a little. "Sorry, lost track of time. Our group is studying for exams together but Ami will drop me off. I'll get home in the next few minutes, don't worry. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Ken said quickly before sighing. "Actually, not really. Please try and get home soon. Besides, you shouldn't be out this late, the doctors say it's not good for you."

Mirei rolled her eyes, glad her Dad couldn't see her. "I've taken my meds, Dad. Don't worry so much. I'll be home soon promise."

"Ok," Ken said gently, hanging up the phone and going over to his friends. Kari had her head in her hands and Davis had an arm wrapped around her. He could tell while his best friend looked confident, he was worried but masking that worry had become second nature to him, being one of the leaders and especially after their last adventure in the digital world. He walked over, sitting besides Yolei who was also trying to reassure Kari.

"Ken, Kari's really worried," Yolei said in a low voice, looking at him and Ken sighed.

"I don't blame her," Ken said just as quietly, wrapping his own arm around Yolei. "Either of them for being worried. I am too. Dai's as reckless as his dad can be after all."

Yolei leaned against her husband, resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you really think they're ok?"

Ken wasn't sure how to answer her. He wanted to believe all of their children would be fine, that this kind of thing would be in their blood but he wasn't sure. He had never been the most hopeful but the digital world had taught him that there would always be hope, even if it was in a place nobody thought to look. Davis, Yolei, TK and all of their friends had taught him that.

"The digital world is dangerous," Ken said honestly. "But we weren't exactly born, knowing what to do either and for some of us, it took us awhile to find the right path. I would feel better if we could contact them but even though we can't..." His expression turned firm as he looked at his best friend firmly, increasing the volume of his voice so he could hear. "Dai and the others will be okay. It's in their blood, Davis, Kari. And until we can get a hold of them, our partners will protect them no matter what. Have faith in them. Our families had faith in us when they didn't even know what we were facing after all."

Kari looked up, managing a small smile. "You've gotten stronger, Ken. Wormmon would be really proud of you for having so much courage."

"You really have," Yolei agreed, squeezing her husband's hand and Ken felt his face flush but smiled.

"All of you gave me courage," Ken said gently. "Davis taught me how to believe in myself and keep fighting no matter how hard it was. Wormmon saw the best there was in me and helped me embrace my true nature, no matter how long it took. Yolei taught me that even people like me deserve love, despite the crimes I've committed. You...all of you...you're my team, my friends." His expression wilted. "I couldn't save Sam...either of them but..." He trailed off. No one spoke for a small bit and the silence grew pretty thick until Davis broke it.

"You didn't fail Sam," Davis said firmly. "Either of them to be honest. Kari," He took his wife's hand and she looked at him. "I know all of this is scary. I'm worried about Dai and Yuki as well but I know Mikemon would protect both of them until Dai finds his own partner." He stroked Kari's hair gently. "Your Mom and Dad must have been worried about you back then. You were sick and you were only 8 years old. But they trusted Tai to protect you. Now, we need to trust that Dai and Yuki will protect each other. Besides, there's no proof that Erika's back right? So that's some reassurance." His voice shook slightly as he mentioned Erika's name and Ken could tell even now saying her name was hard. His own fists clenched a little at the name as he remembered the monster who had nearly destroyed Davis...bringing him out of that darkness had not been easy. It had taken all of their team and the older team to really help him through that.

He would never forgive that witch and a part of him would never forgive himself either for not trusting his instincts. Had he just trusted his heart then Davis might have not gone through all that. He was to blame for just as much as Erika was.

"Ken," Yolei's sharp voice cut through his thoughts. "You know Davis doesn't blame you. A lot was going on back then so you were distracted too."

"I know," Ken replied in a quiet voice. "But I'm his best friend. I should have protected him like he's always protecting me."

"You saved me, Ken," Davis cut into the conversation, having come over to the two of them. "You and Kari helped me move away from that dark place. If it weren't for you two and Veemon, the others might have never been able to pull me out. So please don't blame yourself anymore. If I'm here today, it's thanks to you guys to be honest."

Ken smiled softly at that. "I would never give up on you, Davis. I can be as stubborn as you sometimes."

"Well, being married to Yolei, you gotta be," Davis teased.

"Hey!" Yolei said pouting a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ken chuckled. "That between how reckless you and Davis are, Kari and I need to have wills of steel. Don't we Kari?"

Kari laughed. "Pretty much yeah."

* * *

Mimi wanted to relax but it wasn't so easy and even though having most of their older team staying over helped (minus TK and Kari of course), it didn't change the fact that both of her babies were in the digital world alone. Cooking did help relieve her stress a bit though but she had canceled the shootings for her cooking show because she could not focus on it although Tai was still going to work. Sora had decided to work from home on her new designs as did Matt who was writing some new songs for him to sing and compile into a CD. Joe had to go to work unfortunately while Izzy had gone for a few hours, promising to come back soon. Touko and Momoe were with them though as well, staying at home since Momoe was a housewife and Touko had not opened her bookshop today.

"Mimi," Momoe said kindly. "Go outside and sit with Sora. I'll handle the food ok?"

Mimi sighed and looked at her friend. "Are you sure?"

Momoe nodded. "Positive, now go."

Mimi did so and went to sit beside Sora at the dining table. Her best friend had a bunch of papers spread out in front of her and seemed to be concentrating pretty hard.

"You're really a lot more focused than me, Sora, even now," Mimi said with a small smile, her mind suddenly drifting back to the time when they were searching for the eighth child and it was too hot for her to even function properly but Sora was able to remain focused.

Sora looked up from the latest design she was mapping out and smiled. "I'm just trying to keep myself from going grey with worrying about Kaito. Otherwise..." She bit her lip. "If I lose it, whose going to keep Matt calm? But I really hope our children will be okay, Mimi."

Mimi sighed. "Me too. I just wish there was some way to find out how they were doing, you know. I know if I knew that Palmon and the rest of our partners were there then I wouldn't be so worried. Our partners protected us all the time after all and I know Palmon would never let anything happen to my son or daughter but I just hate not knowing. Tai's sure they'll be fine though. I mean, we were fine right? And we had no idea what we were getting into back then." This didn't mean she wasn't scared though but they had been taken to the digital world, without anyone to guide them on what was what and they had survived. Admittedly, it would have been better if they did have some guidance but they had one another and Hana and Tay were not alone either.

"Yeah," Sora agreed with a smile. "Kaito has his friends after all. I'm sure they'll all be fine. Besides, they must have their own digimon partners too. And we know how loyal digimon partners are to their humans. We've experienced it ourselves. I know Kaito's partner will take care of him just like Biyomon did for me."

Mimi agreed with that, but they didn't even know if the others had found their partners yet. Honestly, sometimes she wished Izzy would hurry up on certain things. She knew it wasn't right to put so much pressure on their computer genius friend but she couldn't help it! This was her children, after all. "I can't believe Izzy still can't figure it out." She huffed.

Sora made an amused noise. "Calm down, Mimi. Izzy and Touko are just as worried as we are. You know how much Touko worries about Kei so we have to have faith in Izzy."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah and we have to give him time to work it out right? You sound like Tai now even though I know you're right. I just can't help it you know? No matter how old Hana or Tay get, they're still my babies."

Sora hugged her best friend gently. "I know. I can understand that sweetie. I feel the same way but let's put our faith in Izzy and hopefully he'll find a way ok?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah. That's all we can do right now."

* * *

Mirei had finally arrived home, thanking her best friend for dropping her. She had long lavender hair that came a little below her waist and ocean blue eyes. Right now, she had her long hair tied in a ponytail as she headed inside the house.

"Dad, I'm home!" Mirei called out softly as she took off her joggers and headed inside to see Dai and Yuki's parents there as well. "Oh hi Uncle Davis, Aunt Kari. Where are Dai and Yuki?" While she wasn't as close to Dai as Nao was (who seemed to admire Dai for some reason), she did rather like Yuki and saw the girl like a little sister. Davis and Kari weren't technically her Aunt and Uncle, but since they were so close to her Mom and Dad, they were usually around a lot while she was growing up, so calling them Aunt and Uncle became sort of a habit.

"Sweetheart, why don't you sit down?" Her father said kindly as her mother looked a bit nervous about something.

Mirei raised an eyebrow at her parents but did as she was asked. "What's going on?" She leaned against her Aunt Kari, feeling a bit exhausted from the whole day and her Aunt wrapped an arm around her.

"Mirei, honey," Yolei said twiddling her thumbs, which was rather odd for her to be honest since she was usually so confident. "Sam is alive."

Mirei thought she must have heard wrong, maybe due to the exhaustion which wasn't so bad, just made her sleepy. "I'm sorry, Mom?"

"Sam is alive," Yolei said this time a bit more confidently.

Mirei's eyes widened. She wasn't even sure where to start with the questions. Like her mother, she was naturally very curious and had to know but like her father, she thought before she spoke. She had been 8 years old when her little brother had been kidnapped and she still remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

 _It was pouring, heavy rain falling on the rooftops of the school both Mirei and Sam went to._

 _"When are Mom and Dad going to pick us up?" Sam asked, leaning close to his sister and Mirei put an arm around him. She knew her little brother hated thunderstorms._

 _"It's ok, Sam," Mirei said gently. "Dad will be here soon to pick us both up and then we can sit with him and listen to his stories. Don't be scared ok?" She kissed his forehead. "I'm with you. I always will be."_

 _"Promise?" Sam held out his pinky finger towards his sister and Mirei wrapped her own pinky around it._

 _"Pinky promise," Mirei said softly. "You and I will always be together. Forever."_

 _Sam hugged Mirei happily. "Thanks Neechan! I have the best sister ever."_

 _Mirei held him close, silently wondering what was taking her parents so long. Well, Dad did say that in heavy rains like this, the traffic was pretty bad. So maybe he got held up?_

 _"Neechan, look at that pretty light!" Sam cried, snapping Mirei out of her thoughts._

 _"What pretty...Sam don't run out there alone!" Mirei cried as Sam had let go of her hand and sprinted into a run. The lavender-haired girl groaned. Honestly! Sam needed to stop hanging out with Dai, he was making her brother way more impulsive. She pushed this aside, running out after him but he had run off so fast that she had no idea where he had gone. Her breath started to get weary and she sunk to her knees. The doctor lady told her not to run so fast. They were talking to Mom and Dad about her having something called anaemia. She began coughing, trying to stand up as the pouring rain soaked through her clothes. Dammit, this wasn't the time. She needed to get to her brother but she couldn't stop coughing out small bouts of blood into her hands._

 _"S-Sam," she coughed weakly, forcing herself to move forward but struggled to. Maybe she could go back and see if she could find one of the teachers to help. She was about to head back, when her brother's ear-piercing scream cut through the air. Ignoring her own pain, she forced her feet to move and began running, ignoring how much her chest was hurting. Her vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was a strange, cloaked figure disappearing with her baby brother before her world went black._

"Mirei," Aunt Kari was shaking her and Mirei soon snapped out of her flashback, feeling drained all of a sudden. The memory of failing her little brother despite trying so hard brought tears to her eyes simply because of her condition made her begin coughing again.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Ken said immediately moving over concerned.

"No," Mirei croaked out, tears running down her cheeks. "I hate it...I hate having this sickness. I hate being anaemic. If I wasn't, I could have saved Sam back then. I promised him, Papa!" She continued coughing as she cried even as Ken pulled her into a hug, Yolei moving to stroke her hair as well. "I promised I'd always be there with him. I broke my promise. I'm a horrible big sister."

"Enough of that," Yolei spoke, cutting through what her daughter said. "That kind of thought isn't good for you, sweetie especially when it's not true either. Come on, let's get you some of your medicine and then to bed." Her voice softened gently as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "We'll talk about Sam in the morning ok? Ken, will you stay with Mirei tonight? I'll stay with Nao."

Ken nodded immediately, pulling Mirei even closer in his arms as Yolei let her go. "Of course. Davis, why don't you join me?"

Davis nodded in agreement. "Sure, Ken." He rubbed Mirei's back gently.

Mirei had managed to tone her sobs down to sniffles as she buried her face in her father's chest. "Sorry...I'm so sorry, Papa..."

"Shhh..." Ken gently stroked Mirei's hair, helping her stand and still holding onto her as he got the medicines out with one hand. He asked Uncle Davis something but Mirei could only hear muffled sounds due to her face being buried in her father's chest. She did want to sleep. She didn't want to think of Sam anymore or the failure of a big sister that she was back then. If it had been Hana, she would have beaten the crap out of anyone who kidnapped her brother or even tried to...

 _I'm so sorry Sam...you deserve so much better than me._


	11. Ep11:Meeting of Fate

_Okay, so this is interesting. My motivation is weird, people. It doesn't go according to plan. Which is kind of annoying at times because when nothing goes according to plan, it really isn't any fun. It throws all my schedules out the window. Thanks to_ _ **NeoMiniTails**_ _and_ _ **coolgamer**_ _for betareading this chapter. You guys are awesome, you know? To my readers, do tell me what you think of Dai and Gumdramon's first meeting._

* * *

 **11\. Meeting of Fate**

Holding his sister and heading towards the situation as fast as he could was not an easy task for Dai, but somehow, he managed to do it. The forest was covered in darkness, and the smell of burnt charcoal made Dai twist his nose in distaste. The group stopped in front of a large factory which made Dai scratch his head, considering the fact he'd been expecting a scary looking dungeon.

Screams from inside made him pass Yuki over to MJ and almost rush forward, but Kei grasped his arm before he could. Kaito was still supporting Tay, and Dai was sure had Kaito not been holding onto the younger boy, he would have run ahead before Dai himself could.

"Don't!" Kei said urgently. "We can't just rush in. We don't know what's inside."

"Did you want someone to welcome you in?" A voice said coyly as the doors of the factory opened and an indigo-haired boy stepped out.

Dai stared for a moment, eyes widening as he saw an entire army of digimon behind the adolescent. He didn't even know who these digimon were, but they sure looked a whole lot more powerful! He could practically feel their strength and the boy...somehow, he could just tell who it was. His heart begun beating faster; he didn't think it would be that easy to find his friend. Uncle Ken and Aunt Yolei would be relieved at least.

"Sam?" Dai said softly, pulling his arm away from Kei and stepping towards him. "You are Sam... aren't you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know my name?" His expression was blissfully blank as if he were not really seeing them but straight through them.

"Because we're friends," Dai said firmly, stepping even closer. He could tell Sam didn't remember him at all, but that didn't matter. Even if his memories were foggy, he was still Sam, and they could become friends all over again. Before he could say more though, a blast came from inside the factory and Sam ducked as a digimon was sent crashing to the ground.

"Shiori," Sam said, turning his back on them. "What's going on?"

"A bunch of digimon were attempting to leave their beds," A girl's voice came but they couldn't see anyone so Dai turned his attention to the blue dragon who had been tossed aside like yesterday's garbage. He had spots of digital blood spread unevenly on his blue body and looked more of a blue and red dragon right now, rather than a blue one. He looked as if he had been shot down quite badly but even through the shaky breaths he took, he managed to stand, despite his trembling legs. Dai admired the fact that he was still standing. His heart clenched in his throat and his own fists were clenching and his legs were beginning to itch with the desire to run forward and pull him into his arms to shield him from further harm.

"I-I will escape," The digimon said shakily. "Like hell will I be a damn toy for you to play around with. You're not healing us, you're just causing us pain! You're hurting Omnimon too!"

"Ah Gumdramon," Sam spoke as if we were commentating about the weather which made Dai want to storm over and give a good punch to the other's face because he really needed a good dose of reality right now. "You're not well. You need to sleep. Monochromon, grab him and take him back inside."

"No, stop!" Dai cried, unable to stop himself from speaking. He knew Kei and Kaito said not to rush in, but he couldn't help it. Yuki was crying, Tay was close to it, Hana had been about to open her mouth too if he hadn't have cut in and MJ had to practically clutch DemiDevimon to her chest to keep him from attacking while Kaito was fidgeting.

Sam laughed. "What, you want to take him with you?"

Dai didn't stop himself this time; he stormed over and punched Sam in the face. "Yeah I do! Dammit Sam, open your eyes and look at him!" He gestured to Gumdramon. "Can't you see the pain he's in? You're causing that! Whoever told you that you're helping them is lying!"

"Seriously," Hana said, clearly unable not to say anything. "How stupid are you, Sam? That little digimon is bleeding. Can't you see that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Stop brainwashing these digimon into thinking you're helping them! I know the truth. You're just going to hurt them. Monochromon!"

Dai glowered at Sam again before moving to run in front of Gumdramon. "No, I said leave him alone!"

"Kid, you're just gonna get hurt," Gumdramon said, sounding weak and like he was about to pass out. "Run."

"No way," Dai said stubbornly. "I'm going to help you." Just as he spoke his words, his DigiWatch gave off a strange glow, surrounding Gumdramon and healing his injuries. His eyes widened. "G-Gumdramon is my..." No wonder he felt such a strong connection to help this creature more than anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to protect Gumdramon, to be there for him.

Gumdramon looked at himself in surprise and suddenly grinned. "Hey thanks! I had no idea I was a chosen digimon! Thanks for coming to help me partner."

"I swear," Yuki muttered and Dai blinked, just now noticing that she had moved beside him. "Dai's partner had to be just as reckless as he was."

Dai grinned at both his new partner and Yuki. "You mean, he's as fun as I am. I'm glad you're okay, Gumdramon but..." He winced as the army of digimon moved forward towards them.

"Gumdramon," Sam said firmly. "You're coming back with us." However, suddenly, he moved back his army. "Since you think you're so smart, why don't I give you guys a real challenge? Dokugumon, crush them!" He smiled darkly.

It sent shivers down Dai's spine and he stretched out his arms, to make himself into a living shield in front of his partner.

Hana let out a shriek causing Dai to jump as a yellow and black insect crawled out, three large legs on each side, the middle one of which was a mixture of yellow, purple and black stripes while the front and back leg were mostly black in color. The front leg had three belts in the middle of the leg while the back one had yellow stripes. The feet were two red horns on the front and the middle leg, while the back leg had one sharper horn coming out. While the creature did not look too intimidating in appearance, he knew Hana had a phobia of insects so it was understandable why she had screamed like that. Had the situation been any different, it might have been amusing but right now, he was more focused on keeping Gumdramon away from them.

"Dai, stay back," Gumdramon said now moving in front of him, expression hardening. "It's my turn to protect you now." Dai began to protest, not wanting his partner to be taken away just when he had met him but calmed down, seeing DemiDevimon and Mikemon.

"We'll help!" DemiDevimon said immediately and MJ finally let her partner go to move beside Gumdramon as Mikemon ran forward.

"Course we will," Mikemon said beaming. "Welcome to the team, Gumdramon!"

Gumdramon grinned at her. "Good to be with ya guys. Now let's kick some butt, shall we?"

"Oh, this'll be fun," Sam said, clapping his hands in an almost amused fashion. "A former DigiDestined Mimi Tachikawa's now free slave, Palmon who has been able to evolve due to my healing is now fighting for her freedom."

"What?!" Hana cried. "That's Mom's partner?! Why would she attack us like this? This is all crazy! I mean first Uncle Joe's partner nearly kills us and now Mom's?"

"Hana, this isn't the time for you to freak out," Kaito said bluntly. "We kind of have bigger problems to worry about."

Hana glared at her best friend who shrugged, simply gesturing to the battle ahead.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon began to spin around, beginning to do somersaults as flames shot from the end of his hammer-like tail towards Dokugumon.

"Neko Claw!" Mikemon charged at Dokugumon, launching a series of kicks at him which from a distance looked like didn't even lay a scratch on him.

"Pico Darts!" DemiDevimon shot his darts towards Dokugumon, one of which actually managed to hit the digimon.

"Venom Blast!" A purple substance shot from Dokugumon's mouth, hitting all three of the digimon and sending them flying back, crashing into the ground.

"Gumdramon!" Dai cried running to his partner's side, just as his sister and MJ did the same. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dai," Gumdramon said albeit coughed weakly trying to stand up again. "That guy... he's tough." His attempts to stand up failed as he crashed back down to the ground again.

"Mikemon," Yuki whispered, cradling her gently in her arms. "Please talk to me. Are you alright?"

Mikemon tried to smile. "Not really...sorry. I'll manage."

MJ was hesitating to touch DemiDevimon, albeit her eyes watered. "You were still hurt from before. I should have never let you fight. I'm so sorry."

DemiDevimon smiled. "I'm okay, MJ. Really. I just... really can't fly right now, that's all."

Dai picked up Gumdramon in his arms, trying to smile at his sister and MJ. "They'll be fine, guys. They're just a little worn out." He should have been more careful, it was lucky that Gumdramon and the others hadn't been taken away already. Was Sam toying with them?

"Isn't this touching?" Dokugumon drawled, crawling forward towards them. "Since you've moved me so much, I'll start with my former partner's children." She crawled towards Hana and Tay. "Ready to die?"

"No!" Taysuke cried, beginning to cry. "I don't wanna die! Not yet! I'm too young!"

"I'd rather eat worms than be killed by the likes of a creep like you!" Hana snapped as she yanked Tay away from Kaito, pulling him close into her arms as she glowered.

Dai could see how pale her face was as Dokugumon advanced towards them and his own heart thudded in fear. His hands began to sweat. _Please! Whatever power that worked for me last time...please work again._ He couldn't let his cousins die, no matter what happened. But nothing was happening... was that power a one-off thing?

"Venom Blast!" Seeing Dokugumon shoot her attack towards Hana and Tay snapped Dai out of trying to get his power to work.

Without thinking, he ran forward. His only thought being to protect them. "NO!" Dai cried, not even noticing as he jumped in front of the blast that his DigiWatch had begun beeping and flashing like crazy and Gumdramon was surrounded by a light blue glow.

"Gumdramon digivolve to... Veedramon!"


	12. Ep12:Flames of Courage

_I am sorry to fans of Fade Away, but a certain scene is giving me a lot of trouble so I'm sort of sitting on it for a bit. Until then, enjoy this for awhile. I will be updating_ _"_ _A Whole New World_ _"_ _soon as well. I need to set some sort of schedule, I swear. Thank you to my betareaders_ **'coolgamer'** _and_ **'NeoMiniTails'** _for betareading this chapter._

* * *

 **12\. Flames of Courage**

Hana Kamiya shielded her baby brother from Dokugumon and clutched him close, relieved that his cries died down to smaller whimpers. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest, her hands sweating; it was all she could do to not start crying herself.

Her mother's partner was going to kill them both and there was nothing she could do! _I promised to protect Tay but I can't even protect myself! I'm sorry Dad... I let you down._

"NO!" Dai suddenly cried out. Hana's eyes widened as her cousin jumped in front of her and Tay, his digital watch glowing and beeping crazily.

A warm bright light consumed the area. The sound of the whistling wind from the attack was getting closer and closer. Hana could feel the heat of the attack coming closer, her skin tingling, and her mind flashing back and forth every little regret. She could only hope that in Tay's last moments, he wasn't experiencing what she was at that moment.

"Gumdramon digivolve to...Veedramon!"

Hana let out an alarmed shriek as her, Taysuke and Dai were swept up into the arms of a larger blue dragon who had managed to shield them from Dokugumon's attack. Protecting them, a humongous blue dragon stood, his fearsome red eyes focused on the children, its porcelain white horns almost glowing in their presence, and his sharp claws extended out.

"Gumdramon?" Hana said, staring at the dragon who was snarling angrily at Dokugumon. "Is that you?"

"My name is Veedramon now," The dragon's expression somewhat softened as he turned to regard the three humans but he focused on Hana and Taysuke specifically.

"Dai's worry about losing his family and wanting to protect them helped me to digivolve," He explained gently. "Daichi will never let anything happen to you two!"

Dai stared at his partner, mouth agape until Veedramon spoke. He turned slightly pink at his blunt words and grumbled, "Don't be so embarrassing!"

For a moment, it was as if they'd forgotten their danger. His presence brought a calmness over them. Hearing Dai's reaction, Hana slightly giggled while Tay laughed.

"You're pretty cool, Veedramon!" Taysuke said happily, all traces of fear gone from his face. "Isn't he, Dai?"

Dai grinned. "Course he is! He's my partner! You look awesome, Veedramon! Did I really make you evolve like that though?"

Veedramon smiled, before putting all three children down on the ground. "Of course you did. Now, it's my turn to end this." He turned to Dokugumon who had temporarily been blinded by the light of digivolution. "I won't allow you to harm my partner or his family and friends, no matter what."

"Veedramon," Taysuke said, eyes widening. "You're not going to destroy Mom's partner, are you?"

Hana winced, pulling Taysuke close to her and hugging him. "He's going to try and avoid it, Tay. But he has to protect us so he might have to."

Taysuke's eyes welled up and he burst into tears. "But it's Mom's partner! She would be sad if we killed her partner!"

Hana groaned and glanced helplessly at Kaito. She was really bad at being the protective big sister, but she knew she had to look out for the little squirt or Mom and Dad would both be distraught about it, no questions asked. She was glad when her best friend moved over.

"He's just going to defend us, Tay," Kaito said gently, grasping Taysuke by the wrist gently. "If he can do it without causing too much harm to Dokugumon, I'm sure he will."

"I will," Veedramon said with a serious face as he looked at Taysuke. "I will find a way to remove the corruption without causing too much harm."

Taysuke stopped crying and Hana felt a surge of affection for Kaito for being able to get through to her little brother when she couldn't. Kaito, while he could be harsh on the outside, when push came to shove and the others needed him, Aunt Sora showed in him quite clearly as well. She couldn't help but admire that. _If only I could be that honest with myself._

"Poison Thread!" Dokugumon shot a web towards Veedramon who attempted to knock it aside with his claw but his claw ended up getting trapped in the web.

Sam laughed coldly. "Even if your digimon has digivolved, he can't escape Dokugumon's web, it's sticky and doesn't break free so easily."

Why that little brat! And Dai wanted to save this kid because he thought he was one of their friends? She knew her cousin was insane and this just proved her point. "Hang in there Veedramon! Kei, you're supposed to be the smart one! What can he do?"

"Hana," MJ groaned. "He's new to this too, you know."

"Please be careful, Veedramon," Yuki said clutching Mikemon close to her.

Kei had been quiet for awhile now, observing the battle but frowned when Hana turned to him and raised his voice so Veedramon could hear but the enemy couldn't. "I think Veedramon should use an attack that doesn't require him to use his claws since they are trapped within the web. Veedramon, can you do that?"

"Course I can!" Veedramon said, managing to somehow avoid the attacks despite his claw being trapped in the web. "Vibeless Arrow!" A 'V' shot out of his chest, pushing Dokugumon back and the attack was enough to distract the other digimon enough for him to break free and pull back. He ran forward and aimed his attack. "Cutting Shot!" He sliced through the air, two blue blades appearing in the air and shooting into Dokugumon's back. Dokugumon let out a cry of a pain and thrashed around as a blue disc shot out of her back. She dedigivolved back to a green plant like creature with a flower sprouting out of it's head, digital blood surrounding her as she fell unconscious.

Sam frowned. "See? You hurt her! You humans always hurt digimon!" He tried to grab Palmon, but Veedramon gently scooped her up before he could, bringing her next to Hana and Tay before dedigivolving to a smaller digimon with two tiny blue legs on each side as well as blue ears the same shape he had as Gumdramon but smaller in size.

Dai picked up the little digimon. "Gumdramon?"

"I'm Doyomon now," The little digimon chirped. "I lost a lot of energy fighting so I reverted to my In-training form. I'm kinda tired so can I sleep now?"

Dai chuckled. "Sure thing, bud. Go on and get some rest. I'll hold onto you." He smiled as he watched Doyomon yawn and do just that before turning towards Sam and biting his lower lip causing Hana to facepalm. Honestly, he wasn't still thinking...

"That's not true, Sam!" Yuki screamed before her brother could even speak. "We're not the ones who hurt digimon. You're hurting them. I know you don't want to. I know you want to help them, but you're not helping them. Whoever is telling you all this is lying." She stepped towards Sam and Hana bit her lip, before grabbing her cousin's arm and yanking her back.

"Honestly," Hana said firmly. "I don't know whose more reckless, you or Dai. Isn't it obvious he's not your friend anymore? He tried to kill us, Yukine!" It was rare that she used her cousin's full name but she was trying to make a point here because her cousins were both being so stupid!

"He doesn't mean it," Dai said, clearly agreeing with his sister causing Hana to slap a hand to her forehead.

"Daichi," Hana said, pursing her lips, getting ready to go into a tirade against her cousin and his naivety but he cut her off.

"Sam, do you remember when we were kids and we would play together?" Dai said softly. "I would run, stepping on leaves and flowers not really caring if I hurt them because I was a kid. I didn't think about stuff like that but you told me it was bad to step on flowers because they were living too. You were so gentle, Sam. More than any of us. I know you wouldn't do all this if you knew you were hurting living creatures."

Sam frowned and something flickered in his eyes. "But I'm healing them. Humans before they would force digimon to be their weapons and fight battles for them. They created creatures such as Omnimon due to their own selfishness because they wanted to save the human world. Daichi, I don't really remember but I won't hurt you if you don't get in my way. If we were really friends back then, all that time ago, you need to understand how much humans have harmed this world. Daemon-sama tried to stop them, but they locked him in the World of Darkness."

"You idiot, do you really believe them?" Dai groaned. "If that's true, then why was Gumdramon so hurt? Why is Palmon bleeding? Why were so many digimon screaming? Why could Yuki feel the pain?"

"You guys can't say I ask too many questions anymore," Kei said snorting. "But for once, Dai is right and has a logical point. You seem to see things only from one angle. Have you ever tried to understand the other side of the story?"

Sam stepped forward, reaching out towards Dai and Yuki before a strong gust of wind surrounding them. Hana shielded her own eyes as she could barely see with all the darkness that had filled the place suddenly, almost like some sort of smokescreen which when it faded away, the doors to the factory were closed and Sam and the other digimon were nowhere to be seen.

"Well," Hana grumbled. "Clearly if someone is brainwashing Sam, they don't want us to interfere with it." She turned to her little brother who had been holding onto their mother's digimon and raised an eyebrow. Was it just her or had Palmon's wounds and bleeding lessened somewhat? She shook away that thought. No, she was probably just imagining things. She turned towards her cousins. "You two are crazy, you know that? That was dangerous."

Dai grinned. "Like you haven't been reckless once in awhile, Hanako."

Hana felt her cheeks flushed as she glowered at him hotly and punched him in the shoulder. "The name's Hana, idiot! And I don't do anything life-threatening! You could have died!"

"Awww, were you worried?" Dai continued, a large, goofy grin playing on his face. "I'm touched."

Hana felt her fists shaking with the urge to hit him again, but Yuki got between them.

"Enough," Yuki scolded the both of them. "You're going to wake Doyomon up with all your bickering. Where do we go from here? Do we rescue the other digimon or go back to our cave and rest?"

Before anyone could reply, a rainbow looking light flickered in front of them and Gennai appeared.

"Gennai!" All the DigiDestined cried at once.

"Hello DigiDestined," Gennai said calmly. "How are you?"

"How are we?" Hana said raising an eyebrow. "Do you not get the news wherever the heck you live?" She crossed her arms and huffed. She was pretty much ready to go home right now and have a day's worth of rest before even considering looking for her partner. She was tired, her heart was beating at the speed of light and she just wanted to sleep.

"I would have contacted you when you first arrived but something was blocking my connection," Gennai said softly. "It is good to see that you have met another one of your partner digimon and that you have acquired the Gems of Light."

"They're not really that bright or anything though," Taysuke said looking at his own Gem while he held Palmon gently in both hands, making sure not to drop anything.

"That's because as of now, the Gems are incomplete," Gennai explained to them. "Like the Tags did with the Crests, the Soul Cards will fit into your Gems, activating when you reach your full potential. However, right now, you should return home. Your parents will be worried about you, and Palmon might be better off staying with Mimi."

"We can go home?" Hana said happily.

"That's all you got from that explanation?" Kei said with a roll of his eyes. "Soul Cards, huh? Does that mean these Gems represent a part of our soul?"

"Who cares about that right now?" Hana cut in. "I'm tired and want to rest! We can think about Gems and Soul Cards later!" She knew this wasn't like her because playing soccer did increase a person's stamina but this world was a lot more draining than a game of soccer. This was due to the fact that it wasn't guaranteed seeing the sun rise the next morning with enemies trying to kill them all the time.

"How are we going to get home anyway?" MJ asked softly. "Our digimon need rest too, after all. DemiDevimon's hurt, Mikemon's tired and Doyomon actually fell asleep."

"If you walk to the left from here, there is a small TV, hidden in a bunch of leaves," Gennai said. "Point your DigiWatches at it and it'll take you back to the human world. To come back, you simply need a computer. Good luck, DigiDestined." He vanished.

Dai cuddled Doyomon close, careful not to wake him. "Let's go then."

The gang headed in the directions that Gennai had instructed them to and sure enough, there was a small TV there. Hana glanced at Kaito before following him and raising her own little DigiWatch towards the TV screen along with the others. A blinding light flashed causing her to once again shield her eyes and the next thing, she knew they were all on the living room floor of her house.


End file.
